Fairy Tail: Beauty and The Beast
by RynPees
Summary: Ini adalah kisah dari tempat yang sangat jauh, Natsu. Terlalu jauh hingga kau butuh selamanya untuk sampai kesana. Kisah ini tentang putri cantik yang tinggal bersama monster. Bisa kau bayangkan itu, Natsu? Nah! Sekarang duduklah diam dan akan ku ceritakan kisah itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

 **Beauty and The Beast Disclaimer by Disney**

 _Happy Reading_

Malam tenang di Magnolia. Lucy yang sedang kebanjiran inspirasi tengah menulis novel di apartemennya. Setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan pena dan kertas, gadis penyihir roh suci itu pun merenggangkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku.

"Ara... Sudah waktunya tidur, aku sudah menulis banyak hari ini," ujarnya puas setelah membaca kembali karya tulisnya. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sudah waktunya Lucy meluruskan punggungnya di atas kasur.

Namun, belum juga Lucy menaikkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, sebuah benda berwarna biru dan putih melesat cepat menerjangnya dari arah jendela.

BUKK!

"Aaaaa! "

"Lucy!"

"Happy! Luce!"

Lucy terkapar di lantai dengan mata berputar dan bintang-bintang di atas kepalanya. Happy si Exceed biru tengah menangis di atas perut Lucy dan Natsu tengah duduk di atas kasur Lucy dengan nyamannya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN MALAM-MALAM BEGINI?! " teriak Lucy setelah sadar. Matanya melotot marah sembari menunjuk-nunjuk si Biang keladi, Natsu dan Happy.

"Huft! Tanyakan saja pada Happy!" jawab Natsu, pipinya digembungkan sembari memalingkan wajahnya, tangannya ia sedekapkan di depan dada.

"Kenapa aku?! Kau saja Natsu yang mengaku? " giliran si Kucing yang berteriak, nampaknya merajuk.

"Hee.. Kau kan yang kesini ingin mengadu pada Luce kan? Ya sudah kau bilang saja padanya! Lagipula, Luce pasti akan mendukungku! Ya, kan, Luce? " Natsu menatap kembali Lucy.

"Apa ini aku tidak mengerti?" Lucy bergumam, tangannya menghadang wajah Natsu yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. 'Pertengkaran ayah dan anak, ka?' pikir Lucy.

"Oh iya! Itu benar!" Happy menepuk pelan kepalan tangannya dengan tangan kirinya, lalu kembali histeris.

"Natsu! Natsu memakan semua ikanku! Padahal, aku ingin memakannya nanti, tapi, dia malah sudah menghabiskan semuanya! Lucy, dia benar-benar jahat! " Happy mulai mengadu, dia mulai menangis dengan kerasnya di dada Lucy.

"Hee?"

"Itu karena sebelumnya kau juga memakan persediaan makananku, Happy! Lagi pula, ikan itu aku yang memancingnya! Berarti itu milikku. " Natsu membela diri.

"Tapi kau kan sudah memberikannya padaku! Berarti itu milikku!"

"Milikku! "

" Milikku! "

"Milikku!"

"Diam! " teriak Lucy menghentikan pertengkaran kekanakan Natsu dan Happy. Wajah Lucy memerah dan asap mengepul di atas kepalanya tanda dia benar-benar marah.

"Pertama. Natsu, bisakah kau tidak egois? Kau yang salah. Ganti ikan milik Happy! " perintah Lucy dengan telunjuk mengacung tepat di wajah Natsu.

"H-Hai!" ucap Natsu tergagap karena takut.

"Kedua!" telunjuk Lucy beralih pada si Kucing, "Happy, bisakah kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu sebelum memakan makanan Natsu? Dan jangan pelit, berbagilah dengannya! Sekarang, berbaikan!"

"H-Hai!" ucap Happy yang sama-sama ketakutan. Keduanya mengkeret di pojokan.

"G-Gomenne, Natsu... " ucap Happy sembari memeluk Natsu.

"G-Gomenne, Happy... " ucap Natsu juga sembari memeluk Happy.

Lucy mengangguk puas. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di atasnya. Sebelum menutup matanya untuk tidur, dia berkata, "Sekarang, pulang! Aku mau tidur."

Entah karena keberanian mereka sudah kembali atau apa, Happy malah ikut tidur bersama Lucy. Begitupun dengan Natsu yang juga tidur miring di ujung tempat tidur. Keduanya memeluk Lucy membuat gilirannya yang histeris di tengah malam.

"Kenapa malah tidur di tempatku?! Pulang sana! "

"Aku mau tidur disini. Tempat tidurmu enak, Luce.." jawab Natsu yang malah makin menggeser tubuhnya ke tengah.

"Aku tidak mau hanya tidur berdua dengan Natsu. Lagi pula siapa yang mau tidur dengan monster pemakan ikan! " Happy menggembungkan pipinya dengan tangan bersidekap. Jelas masih tidak terima tentang masalah ikannya.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau panggil Monster pemakan ikan? Justru kau Happy yang Monster pemakan ikan!"

"Kau yang Monster, Natsu! "

"Kau, Happy! Aku seorang Dragon slayer!"

"Bukan! Kau Monster, Natsu! Aku seorang Exceed! Baka! "

Lucy menyerah sudah. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan badan yang lesu, dia turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi tempat dia menulis tadi. Memperhatikan kedua temannya yang tengah bertengkar dan memonopoli tempat tidurnya.

Lalu, sebuah buku menarik perhatiannya. Lucy mengambilnya dan membaca judulnya. Sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalian berdua! Berhenti bertengkar! " ucap Lucy. Kini dia sudah berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dan wajahnya ia tunjukkan segarang mungkin.

"Tapi, Luuucy! Dia Monster pemakan ikan! Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau tidur dengannya!" tangis Happy lagi. Yang disebut 'Monster' memunculkan kembali sudut siku-siku di kepalanya.

Sebelum Natsu kembali meladeni amarah Happy, Lucy kembali naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk selonjoran di antara Natsu dan Happy. Buku tadi di atas pangkuannya, lalu, Lucy pun bertanya , "Nah, Happy, apa kau pikir tidak ada seorang pun yang mau tidur dengan monster?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada! Terutama Monster pemakan ikan! Tidak ada yang mau! " jawab Happy yang kembali memancing amarah Natsu.

"Hei!"

"Padahal ada, Happy! " ucap Lucy, membuat Happy kaget. Natsu menatap Lucy dengan alis terangkat.

"A-Apa? Ada yang mau tidur dengan Monster pemakan ikan? I-itu mengerikan!"

"Sebenarnya aku cukup yakin dia bukan Monster pemakan ikan seperti Natsu, tapi, ya, dia cukup suka ikan seperti kau. Dan juga, dia cukup kejam seperti Natsu. Bahkan lebih! "

"H-Hei! Kenapa aku lagi?" giliran Natsu yang merajuk.

"A-Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang mau tidur bersama monster yang lebih kejam dan jahat daripada Natsu. Dia pasti sangat pemberani atau mungkin sudah gila. Apa mereka tinggal bersama atau hanya tidur bersama semalam lalu kabur? " tanya Happy. Matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran. Lucy melirik Natsu dan mendapati dia sama penasarannya dengan Happy.

"Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi, dengan syarat. Sesudah selesai, kalian pergi dan tidur di rumah kalian, janji? "

"Ha'i! Ha'i! Sekarang cepatlah ceritakan, Luce!" pinta Natsu antusias. Dia memeluk kaki Lucy supaya tidak terjatuh yang sukses membuat Lucy merona.

Lucy menggeser tubuhnya semakin menempel pada Happy, "I-iya! Baiklah! H-Happy geser!" Lucy pun mulai membuka bukunya.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu kisah ini dari Mama ku saat kecil. Katanya, itu adalah kisah yang telah lama dan sangat terkenal sehingga punya buku sendiri agar terus diingat dan kembali diceritakan lagi dan lagi. Ya seperti yang sedang aku lakukan pada kalian."

"Kisah ini terjadi di Benua Biru. Letaknya jauh, jauh sekali dari Fiore. Bahkan terlalu jauh hingga kehidupannya jauh berbeda di sini. Ini bermula ketika Princess Issabella Swan dari Selatan, kehilangan ayahnya, King Maurice Swan ke dua dari Selatan... "

"Luce! Kau membuatku bingung!" potong Natsu. Alisnya mengkerut dalam tanda dia memang benar-benar bingung. "Gunakan nama yang mudah! Aku sama sekali tidak ingat mana yang ayahnya mana anaknya!"

"Tapi itu memang nama mereka, Natsu."

"Ganti saja! Ganti dengan nama kita atau apa agar aku mudah mengerti! Yang pentingkan jalan ceritanya."

Lucy menghela nafas lelah, "Baiklah-baiklah."

"Aku ulangi. Cerita ini berasal dari tempat yang jauh dari sini, Benua Biru. Di sana hidup seorang putri bernama Lucy Heartfilia dan ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia... "

Sang Putri, Lucy, sudah tidak memiliki ibu karena meninggal saat dia masih kecil. Karena penyakit yang belum ada obatnya, kata ayahnya, Jude, dulu. Lucy sangat bersedih tentu saja, sama seperti warganya yang juga merasa kehilangan sosok Ratu yang begitu baik hati. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Lucy masih memiliki ayahnya yang juga sangat menyayanginya seperti Mamanya.

"Hime, papa akan pergi berkunjung ke Negeri Utara untuk beberapa lama. Sudah lama papa tidak mempererat pertemanan ayah dengan Raja Weisslogia. Aku harap kau mengerti. " ujar Raja Jude suatu hari.

Lucy hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, "Tentu saja aku mengerti, Papa. Tapi, berhati-hatilah, papa. Papa tidak boleh mengambil jalan pintas lewat Hutan Hitam itu. Kata orang-orang, tempat itu dikutuk."

Raja Jude tersenyum mendengar perkataan putrinya yang ternyata begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah, Hime, papa berjanji. Jadi, apa yang kau mau sebagai oleh-oleh? " tanya Raja Jude sembari mengusap penuh sayang kepala anaknya.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa, papa. Papa pulang dengan selamat saja, aku sudah bersyukur."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau selalu mengucapkan itu setiap aku pergi ke kerajaan lain. Kali ini pintalah sesuatu. " paksa Raja Jude sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Lucy terkekeh, dia memang jarang meminta oleh-oleh ketika ayahnya mengunjungi kerajaan tetangga. Baginya, ayahnya yang pulang dengan selamat adalah buah tangan terbaik sepanjang masa. Namun kali ini, Lucy berpikir apa yang dia inginkan.

"Um.. Sebenarnya ada. Aku membaca di buku, Negeri Utara adalah kerajaan pelabuhan yang kaya akan hasil ikannya. Katanya, itu karena dulunya kerajaan itu adalah pertemuan dari keempat samudra. Selain mengakibatkan garam di sana terasa lebih gurih, ikan-ikan di sana juga unik-unik dan langka."

Raja Jude memperhatikan putrinya yang tengah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Negeri Utara. Terlalu lama duduk diam di perpustakaan kerajaan membuatnya secerdas ini.

"Jadi papa, bolehkah aku mendapatkan satu ikan dari sana? Katanya, ikan di sana adalah yang terbaik di dunia. " pinta Lucy pada akhirnya. Raja Jude tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Kupikir kau harusnya meminta permata atau baju baru dari sana, tapi, kau malah meminta ikan untuk makan malam, Hime? Hahaha! "

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memang sih permintaannya cukup aneh, tapi, dia memang benar-benar ingin merasakan masakan ikan dari sana.

"Baiklah, Hime. Papa akan bawakan kau ikan dan papa akan pulang dengan cepat sehingga ikan itu masih segar saat tiba di sini. "

Lucy pun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, lalu, memeluk papanya dengan erat. "Arigatou ne, papa."

Keesokan harinya, Lucy dan beberapa pelayan berkumpul di depan istana untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan pada ayahnya.

"Ne, papa, berhati-hatilah. "

"Tentu, Hime. Baik-baiklah di rumah." dengan itu Raja Jude pun memasuki keretanya. Tentu setelah mencium kening putri tersayangnya.

Saat kereta berjalan, Raja Jude melambaikan tangannya. Lucy menatap kereta ayahnya hingga menghilang karena jarak.

"Ne, Virgo. Aku sungguh merasa cemas melihat papa pergi. " ucap Lucy pada salah satu pelayan setianya.

"Anda memang selalu cemas setiap Baginda Raja pergi, Hime."

"B-bukan seperti itu. I-ini, perasaan ini, seolah-olah aku tidak akan bertemu papa dalam waktu yang lama. Perasaan ini, seolah firasat yang mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang memisahkan kami. " Lucy menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Tenanglah, Hime. Lagi pula ada Panglima Taurus dan pengawalnya. Tentu mereka bisa melindungi Baginda Raja."

Lucy mencoba percaya pada perkataan Virgo. Ya, lagipula ada Panglima Taurus bersama ayahnya, panglima terkuat se-Negeri Selatan. Ya, Lucy percaya Panglima Taurus dan pengawal terlatihnya bisa melindungi ayahnya.

"Papa, cepatlah pulang dengan selamat..."

"Negeri Utara, seperti yang dijelaskan Lucy, adalah kerajaan pelabuhan. Letaknya di ujung sebelah utara Negeri Selatan, kerajaan dimana Lucy dan ayahnya tinggal. Negeri Selatan pun sebenarnya juga berada di ujung selatan yang mengakibatkan jaraknya begitu jauh dengan Negeri Utara. "

" Untuk menuju Negeri Utara, setidaknya mesti melewati empat kerajaan kecil lain. Namun, sebenarnya ada jalan pintas yang dapat memotong waktu perjalanan dari yang seharusnya empat hingga lima hari menjadi sehari saja. "

" Tapi, perjalanan yang harus dilewati sangatlah berbahaya. Untuk sampai ke Negeri Selatan melalui jalan pintas haruslah melewati Hutan Hitam terlebih dahulu yang katanya terkutuk. "

"Apa maksudnya 'terkutuk' seperti telah dikutuk oleh sihir Tartarus atau apa?" tanya Natsu, tangannya masih memeluk kaki Lucy.

"Hee? Bukannya Guild Tartarus sudah kita kalahkan dulu? " giliran Happy yang bertanya dengan panik, tangan kecilnya juga memeluk erat kaki Lucy.

"Tentu saja bukan. Di Benua Biru, tidak ada yang namanya sihir seperti yang kita gunakan atau kutukan seperti yang anggota Tartarus gunakan. Di sana, lebih seperti Edolas. Tapi, masih ada beberapa yang bisa melakukan sihir seperti penyihir yang berkelana dan tua di sana, itu pun jumlahnya sedikit. Dan ada juga yang bilang, hanya Elf atau kita sebut di sini sebagai Peri, yang bisa menggunakan sihir. " jelas Lucy panjang lebar.

"Hei! Kita juga peri, apa maksudmu ada anggota guild kita yang berkelana ke sana?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Um.. Sepertinya bukan. Sepertinya yang disebut Elf atau peri dikisah ini adalah yousei. Peri sungguhan seperti yang Shodai katakan. "

"Hm.. 'Apakah peri punya mempunyai ekor? Dan apakah peri benar ada? ' maksudmu peri yang itu, Lucy?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa."

"Woaaa! Jadi Shodai benar! Peri yang benar-benar asli memang benar ada. Kita harus memberitahu Kakek dan Shodai! Mereka pasti akan menyuruh kita ke sana untuk menemukan Elf itu! " ujar Natsu menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi, Natsu, kisah ini sudah beratus mungkin beribu tahun lamanya. Jadi kemungkinannya, meskipun di sana memang ada peri, pasti sama halnya dengan di sini, sulit ditemukan. Lagipula, tempat itu sangat jauh. Memangnya kau kuat berada di atas kapal berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun? " tanya Lucy yang sukses menciutkan nyali Natsu.

"Kau benar. Mendengarnya saja aku sudah merasa mual."

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang ayahmu akan melewati Hutan Hitam, Lucy! Pasti ayahmu tahu kalau ikan tidak bisa bertahan selama empat hingga lima hari?! " tanya Happy yang mulai kembali panik. Ada apa dengan kucing biru itu malam ini? Kenapa mudah sekali histeris?

"Ya, sayangnya, ayahku tahu hal itu. Jadi, Raja Jude memberi titah pada Panglima Taurus untuk melewati Hutan Hitam agar segera sampai rumah."

"Tidak! Cegah dia, Lucy! Cegah! Jangan biarkan dia melewati hutan yang dikutuk! Ikannya pasti akan berubah menjadi tidak enak! Aku yakin itu! "

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan? Ikannya?" Lucy balik bertanya, sweatdrop bertengger di dahinya. "Seandainya aku bisa, Happy. Aku juga ingin mencegahnya, tapi..."

"Raja, saya mohon. Pertimbangkanlah kembali. Hutan Hitam terlalu berbahaya untuk dilewati, lebih baik kita melewati jalan memutar seperti biasa tapi pulang dengan selamat. " Panglima Taurus memohon dengan sangat pada Raja Jude. Tapi sayang tak dihiraukan sama sekali.

"Taurus, kalau kita melewati jalan memutar seperti biasa, ikan Lucy akan mati sebelum kita sampai rumah. Dan meskipun ini ikan terbaik di dunia, tetap saja rasanya tidak akan enak jika dimasak saat sudah mati apalagi busuk. Kau tahu aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putriku. " Raja Jude memang terkenal baik hati, tapi, dia juga terkenal dengan sifat keras kepala dan teguh pendiriannya. Panglima Taurus adalah orang yang mengenal baik hal itu. Jadi, dengan berat hati, dia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mengarahkan kereta ke Hutan Hitam.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku tahu aku akan pulang dengan selamat. " ucap Raja Jude sembari memeluk kotak kaca berisi 3 ekor ikan berwarna perak mengkilat. Ikan pesanan Lucy dari kerajaan Negeri Utara.

Untuk beberapa lama, rombongan Raja Jude melewati Hutan Hitam tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Walaupun dengan suasana mencekam karena jalan yang gelap dan suara hewan malam, tidak ada hal berbahaya lain yang mereka dapatkan. Bulan purnama menggantung di atas kepala mereka. Namun, sama sekali tidak membantu menerangi jalan di Hutan Hitam. Malahan, membuat hutan terasa semakin menakutkan. Seakan, semua yang ada dalam Hutan Hitam menjadi jahat dan berbahaya, termasuk bulan itu sendiri.

Panglima Taurus dari awal sudah memperkirakan tidak akan ada penjahat yang berani merampok rombongan mereka di sini, tapi, Panglima Taurus lebih mengkhawatirkan kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalam Hutan Hitam. Dengan gelisah, Panglima Taurus mengawasi keadaan dari dalam kereta. Di depannya, Raja Jude telah tertidur di kursinya.

"Loke, bagaimana keadaan di luar? " bisik Panglima Taurus pada salah satu bawahannya.

"Keadaan aman. Namun, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan mencekam ini, tuan." jawab Loke sama gelisahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan depan dan belakang rombongan? "

"Sama. Sagittarius dan Capricorn juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, keadaan masih aman."

"Baiklah. Tetap waspada! "

Untuk beberapa lama, Raja Jude dan rombongan pengawalnya melewati hutan dengan tenang. Namun, tiba-tiba saja hutan menjadi sunyi. Sangat sunyi hingga suara angin pun tidak terdengar. Kemana hewan-hewan malam yang tadi bersuara itu?

Panglima Taurus dan anak buah terpercayanya menyadari hal itu. Kereta pun berhenti. Semua orang dalam keadaan waspada dan siap siaga menghadapi serangan dari... Dari apapun itu.

Raja Jude yang semula tidur, terbangun karena merasakan kesunyian yang mencekam. Pegangan pada kotak kacanya semakin erat.

Semendadak kesunyian itu datang, secepat itu pula badai salju datang. Angin yang menerbangkan salju seolah berasal dari segala penjuru arah. Belum hilang rasa terkejut mereka, dari arah samping sebuah suara melengking yang mengerikan menggema. Setiap sendi manusia-manusia itu bergetar hebat merasakan kengerian.

"Apa... Itu? " tanya Raja Jude dengan berbisik. Peluh menetes dari keningnya padahal suhu melonjak turun dengan drastis. Bahkan hidungnya mimisan karena itu.

"Jalankan keretanya! JALANKAN KERETANYA!" pekik Panglima Taurus. Kereta pun kembali bergerak melawan angin. Semua orang tahu, jika mereka tidak berhasil keluar dari hutan ini dengan cepat, apapun makhluk itu yang melengking tadi, akan menangkap mereka. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa keluar.

Kereta Raja Jude melaju dengan cepat di tengah badai salju itu. Kini, Panglima Taurus yang langsung mengendarai kereta. Dia tak cukup percaya pada kusir sebelumnya untuk mengendalikan kereta di tengah badai salju dan jalan berbatu dengan jurang di sisi kirinya.

'Salju di musim panas. Suara melengking yang mengerikan. Hutan ini benar-benar dikutuk! ' ucap Panglima Taurus dalam hatinya.

Satu jam merasa aman dari makhluk yang melengking tadi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara kepakkan sayap yang sangat besar terdengar di belakang mereka. Seiring dengan itu, angin pun berhembus semakin kencang dari arah belakang.

"Bertahan! Tetap melaju! " teriak Panglima Taurus.

Makhluk itu, apapun makhluk itu, mereka harus lepas darinya. Tidak dapat terbayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tertangkap.

Di tengah ketegangan itu, sebuah batu meluncur dari tebing di atas mereka. Batu besar itu menggelinding dan menghantam keras kereta Raja Jude. Melemparnya ke sisi jurang. Dengan kemampuan Panglima Taurus, kereta mampu bertengger di ujung tanah.

"Cepat! Selamatkan Baginda Raja! "

Loke dengan beraninya mendekati pintu kereta yang sebenarnya menggantung di atas jurang gelap. Entah berapa dalamnya jurang itu.

"Pegang aku!" Loke mengencangkan tali yang dia ikatkan di pinggangnya. Sagittarius dan beberapa prajurit lain memegang erat ujung yang lain, menahan tubuh Loke untuk tidak jatuh. Capricorn dan prajurit lain berjaga di berbagai arah, bersiaga akan adanya serangan lain. Sisanya membantu kereta supaya tidak terjatuh. Setidaknya hingga Raja Jude keluar.

"Raja, raih tanganku! " Loke mengulurkan tangannya sejauh mungkin pada Raja. Raja Jude yang masih linglung karena mendapat benturan tepat di kepala, mengerang dan mulai menggapai tangan Loke. Tak disangka, kotak kaca berisi ikan masih dipeluknya erat dengan tangan kirinya.

"Cepat! " teriak Panglima Taurus.

Seolah mendengar teriakan sang Panglima, makhluk tadi kembali melengking. Kini terasa lebih dekat. Mendengarnya, Loke semakin mengulurkan tangannya menggapai Raja Jude. Jari tengahnya bersentuhan dengan jari Raja, tapi, masih belum sampai.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang itu kembali. Semakin kuat, semakin kuat. Lalu, WUSSSH! Sesosok makhluk di kegelapan melewati mereka. Makhluk yang pastinya berukuran besar. Dan mungkin saja, sangat membenci keberadaan rombongan Raja Jude. Semua prajurit terpana, terpana karena takut akan kengerian yang makhluk itu bawa. Kemudian, BRUAK!! Makhluk itu menubruk kereta. Panglima Taurus ditarik salah seorang prajuritnya. Namun, sang Baginda Raja... Raja Jude terjatuh bersama keretanya. Teriakan Panglima dan para pengawalnya mengiringinya hingga ditelan kegelapan. Raja Jude, jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

-Pojok Curhat Author -

Perkenalkan semuanya, aku author baru di sini. Dan, ya, lumayan baru juga di fandom Fairy Tail. So, aku masih butuh banget yang namanya kritik juga saran (flame juga silahkan, iti hak kalian).

Dan untuk cerita ini, aku memang terinspirasi banget dari dongengnya Disney, tapi aku usahakan untuk tidak terlalu jiplak. Well, harap tinggalkan jejak, ne?

Arigatou :) :) *


	2. Chapter 2

**FAIRY TAIL DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

 **BEAUTY AND THE BEAST DISCLAIMER : WALT DISNEY**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 _Tiba-tiba angin kencang itu kembali. Semakin kuat, semakin kuat. Lalu, WUSSSH! Sesosok makhluk di kegelapan melewati mereka. Makhluk yang pastinya berukuran besar. Dan mungkin saja, sangat membenci keberadaan rombongan Raja Jude. Semua prajurit terpana, terpana karena takut akan kengerian yang makhluk itu bawa. Kemudian, BRUAK!! Makhluk itu menubruk kereta. Panglima Taurus ditarik salah seorang prajuritnya. Namun, sang Baginda Raja... Raja Jude terjatuh bersama keretanya. Teriakan Panglima dan para pengawalnya mengiringinya hingga ditelan kegelapan. Raja Jude, jatuh ke dalam kegelapan_.

Raja Jude terbangun dari pingsannya. Bersyukur karena hanya merasa kakinya patah bukannya mati karena terjatuh dari ketinggian. Juga karena diserang makhluk itu.

Sebelumnya, Raja Jude tidak memiliki gambaran apapun tentang makhluk yang mengejar rombongannya tadi. Tapi, di saat detik terakhir monster itu menyerang, Raja Jude melihat matanya yang mengingatkannya pada suatu kisah lama.

Dulu, saat Raja Jude masihlah seorang pangeran kecil di kerajaannya, Neneknya sang Ratu Tua pernah bercerita tentang makhluk terkutuk yang mendiami suatu kerajaan. Kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan pertama yang menguasai Benua Biru. Jauh sebelum Negeri Selatan, Negeri Utara juga kerajaan lainnya memerintah. Seingatnya, kerajaan itu diperintah oleh Raja Peri yang bijaksana. Namun, pada suatu masa, anak Raja Peri itu malah mempelajari sihir hitam. Di Benua Biru, sihir merupakan hal yang tabu. Baik itu sihir putih sekalipun. Dan entah apa yang merasuki Pangeran Peri itu hingga mempelajari sihir hitam.

Mula-mulanya dia memang mempelajari sihir putih yang terbukti mampu meningkatkan kesejahteraan kerajaannya. Membuat Raja yang sebelumnya menentang menjadi mendukungnya. Bahkan, para abdi kerajaan lain pun, dari yang kelas atas hingga pelayan mulai diwajibkan mempelajari sihir. Kerajaan itu sejahtera untuk beberapa lama. Hingga suatu ketika, Pangeran Peri ketahuan mempelajari dan memakai sihir hitam.

"Para leluhur pun turun dan mengutuk kerajaan itu. Sang Pangeran berubah menjadi Monster bercakar setajam pedang dan bernafas api. Dia menghancurkan kerajaannya sendiri dan membunuh semua orang di dalamnya. Dia membunuh sang Raja, ayahnya sendiri juga anggota kerajaan lain. Tubuhnya di selimuti darah semua orang yang kecewa padanya yang kemudian berubah menjadi dendam. Dia... Dia dikutuk... "

"Dia dikutuk untuk tetap hidup di atas sisa kehancuran dan mendengar tiap tangisan keluarga dan teman yang telah dia bunuh. Dia dikutuk.. Untuk menjadi monster abadi."

Raja Jude tersentak kaget mendengar suara serak nan dingin yang melanjutkan kisahnya. Dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari punggungnya serta tubuh yang bergetar, Raja Jude memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Hanya untuk mendapati sesosok monster tersenyum mengerikan ke arahnya.

"Kau menginjak wilayahku. Tapi aku senang kau membawa makanan favorit ku. "

Gelas keramik itu meluncur begitu saja dari tangan Lucy. Jatuh membentur lantai kemudian pecah berkeping-keping. Lucy menanap pecahan gelas kesayangannya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Hime? " tanya Virgo. Namun, yang ditanya masih menatap pecahan itu yang kini tengah Virgo kumpulkan.

"Aku.. Aku.. Entahlah, Virgo. Perasaanku tidak enak." jawab Lucy pada akhirnya. Lucy bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya ke kejauhan. Awan hitam menggulung di suatu tempat. Hutan Hitam.

"Papa, cepatlah pulang... "

Seakan menjawab doanya, rombongan kerajaan muncul di balik gerbang istana. Terlalu cepat tiga hari dan jumlahnya terlalu sedikit dibandingkan saat mereka berangkat. Lucy segera berlari ke luar istana. Merasa senang doanya terkabul walaupun rasa cemas masih melingkupi seluruh batinnya.

Benar saja. Lucy mendapati wajah-wajah muram di luar sana. Panglima Taurus menimang tangannya yang terbalut kain putih. Loke si Pengawal kerajaan terelite, dipanggul di atas tandu. Kepalanya diperban. Selusin prajurit lainnya pun terluka di berbagai tempat di tubuh mereka. Namun yang paling parah, kengerian di setiap wajah merekalah yang paling Lucy khawatirkan.

"Apa yang terjadi? " Lucy menemukan suaranya dan bertanya pada Panglima Taurus. Sang Panglima hanya tertunduk.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi! Dan di mana Raja? Di mana Papaku?!" Lucy mulai berteriak. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia tahu, dari awal dia tahu, ayahnya mestinya tidak boleh pergi.

"Maaf, Putri! Hukum saja hamba! " Panglima Taurus tiba-tiba bersujud di kaki Lucy. "Maafkan, hamba. Hamba tidak bisa melindungi Baginda Raja. Mohon hukum saya!"

"Mohon hukum kami, Tuan Putri! " seluruh prajurit beserta pengawal elite bersujud di kaki Lucy. Termasuk Loke yang terluka paling parah.

Namun, Lucy tidak mengucapkan apapun, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Pikirannya kosong dan air matanya masih mengucur deras.

"Bohong..." bisik Lucy sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Air mata Lucy sudah tidak keluar lagi sejak sejam yang lalu. Mungkin sudah habis. Tapi, itu bukan berarti dia sudah baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tidak.

'Kami melewati Hutan Hitam karena Yang Mulia ingin cepat sampai. '

Lucy ingat dia telah melarang ayahnya untuk tidak melewati hutan itu. Meskipun biasanya Raja Jude tidak melewati jalur itu, Lucy tetap khawatir. Kemudian kekhawatirannya malah menjadi kenyataan.

'Beliau ingin... Beliau ingin hadiah untuk Tuan Putri sampai sebelum itu menjadi busuk.'

Lucy menarik ingusnya sedikit terlalu keras. Seharusnya dia tidak meminta hal yang bodoh. Walaupun bukan negara maritim, Negeri Selatan juga memiliki banyak jenis ikan, tapi, kenapa mesti dia meminta hal itu pada ayahnya. Kenapa dia tidak berkata 'Papa pulang dengan selamat saja, aku sudah bersyukur,' seperti biasa?

'L-lalu, m-makhluk itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang kami dan k-kereta Baginda j-jatuh ke jurang.'

'Kami tidak tahu apakah Baginda Raja masih hidup atau tidak.'

'Segera, pasukan terbaik kerajaan akan kembali ke Hutan Hitam untuk menyelamatkan Baginda Raja. Saya sendiri yang akan memimpin tugas itu!'

Tidak! Lucy tidak percaya ayahnya telah mati karena- karena makhluk apapun itu.

Lucy berjalan ke arah jendela. Dia menatap awan hitam yang selalu menaungi Hutan Hitam. Hutan terkutuk dengan makhluk terkutuk yang tinggal di dalamnya. Makhluk terkutuk yang telah merenggut ayahnya.

Suatu tekad tiba-tiba saja berkilat di mata caramel Lucy. Wajah Lucy mengeras dan tubuhnya menegang. Degup jantungnya kian mengencang ketika dia mulai menguatkan tekadnya.

Lucy merobek pakaian kerajaannya dan melepas kasar sisanya. Dia mulai mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya hanya untuk menemukan gaun sederhana berwarna coklat. Setelah memakainya secara buru-buru, Lucy juga memakai jubah bertudung yang telah usang. Kini Lucy sudah siap menuju Hutan Hitam.

Pasukan kerajaan berangkat sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Untuk menuju Hutan Hitam butuh waktu sekitar satu jam dari Negeri Selatan. Itu berarti Lucy yang baru saja memasuki Hutan Hitam berada terlampau jauh dari pasukan kerajaan yang dipimpin Panglima Taurus. Persentase Lucy tersesat -atau dimakan monster- juga lebih besar. Tetapi, Lucy terlalu jenius untuk menjadi gadis berkerudung yang tersesat. Beberapa lama menelusuri hutan, Lucy sudah menemukan sisa-sisa pertempuran rombongan ayahnya dengan si Makhluk apapun itu. Lucy pun makin mempercayai perhitungannya.

Namun sejenius apapun Lucy, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Hutan Hitam akan semenyeramkan ini. Hutan ini terlampau gelap bahkan ini masih siang hari. Seolah cahaya telah diserap olehnya. Pohon-pohon tumbuh dan batangnya meliuk-liuk menyeramkan seperti cakar monster, dan Lucy terus saja melonjak kaget menatap mata bersinar hewan yang berada di baliknya. Seluruh hawa di hutan ini seolah menyimpan kejahatan dan tidak menerima secuilpun keberadaan Lucy. Walaupun begitu Lucy tetap terus berjalan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Lucy menelusuri hutan sendirian ketika kakinya menendang sebuah lonceng. Lonceng itu menggelinding bergerincing di kegelapan hingga berhenti karena membentur sesuatu. Kereta kerajaan, kereta ayahnya.

Lucy berlari menghampiri kereta ayahnya itu yang telah hancur. Dia mengelilingi kereta itu dan menemukan tak ada ayahnya di dalamnya ataupun di sekitarnya. Hanya ada jejak darah yang membuat jantung Lucy terasa jatuh ke perutnya. Apa itu darah ayahnya? Tentu sudah pasti ayahnya terluka saat terjatuh dari tebing di atas sana. Akan tetapi, kemana dia? Lebih tepatnya kemana ayahnya dibawa pergi.

Lucy mengikuti jejak darah yang mengarahkannya ke suatu tempat. Suatu tempat yang Lucy rasa terasa semakin menyeramkan.

'Aku tidak boleh takut!'

Hutan kian menggelap ketika Lucy melewati semak-semak berbunga hitam yang membentuk dinding. Entah ini malam atau siang, Lucy tidak yakin. Semakin jauh Lucy berjalan, semakin gelap. Membuat pikiran bahwa hutan ini menyerap segala cahaya semakin terasa benar. Lucy pun memperkirakan dia telah berada tepat di pusat Hutan Hitam.

Sebuah istana tua yang menakutkan menyambut Lucy saat dia berhasil menembus dinding semak bunga hitam yang jauh lebih tebal. Lucy mengernyit. Ayah yang hilang karena -mungkin- diculik monster, istana menyeramkan di tengah hutan, itu semua mengingatkannya dengan salah satu kisah yang pernah dia baca. Bagaimana akhir kisah itu? Ayahnya selamat atau malah... Sad ending? Entahlah Lucy lupa, tapi, Lucy cukup yakin ada bagian di mana si Monster menyiksa seorang putri.

Pintu ganda itu terbuka dengan derit nyaring yang membuat Lucy jantungan. Apa ini benar-benar rumah monster itu? Semoga saja istana ini hanyalah satu dari banyaknya peninggalan sejarah yang tersembunyi. Bila benar begitu, Lucy bisa bernafas jauh lebih tenang.

"Aaa... Aku kedatangan banyak tamu akhir-akhir ini," suara baritone nan serak menghancurkan khayalan Lucy. Dalam keadaan seperti ini harusnya Lucy tidak berharap banyak.

Lucy masih mematung menatap pria yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bayangan itu. Ketika Lucy menemukan suaranya Lucy berkata, "Maaf sudah lancang memasuki rumah anda, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa.. Apa mungkin anda pernah melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang terluka di sekitar sini?"

"Ah.. Apa dia pirang sepertimu?" Lucy mengangguk dengan gugup, entah kenapa dia mundur selangkah.

"Aku tahu dia. Dia.. Aku menangkapnya."

Seandainya pintu di belakangnya tidak menutup sendiri, Lucy sudah berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun lebih baik begitu, karena mungkin Lucy akan menyesal karena telah meninggalkan ayahnya bersama monster itu.

Pria itu bukanlah manusia. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap seperti laki-laki normal, tapi, sayap kelelawar raksasa berwarna merah tumbuh di punggungnya. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ditumbuhi sisik-sisik merah bahkan di sebelah wajahnya yang sebenarnya sudah cukup menakutkan karena dihiasi 2 tanduk yang tampak tajam. Mata merahnya menatap Lucy seakan dia adalah mangsanya. Sepertinya Lucy memanglah mangsa monster itu, lihat saja gigi taring yang mencuat keluar dari bibirnya dan tentu saja jangan lupakan kuku panjang yang lebih pantas disebut cakar.

"Kau.. Bukan karnivora, kan?" Pertanyaan apa itu, Lucy?

"Haa? Tentu saja aku 100% karnivora, Nona pirang! Hahahaha kau lucu!"

Lucy tidak bisa menemukan apa yang lucu dari dirinya. Dia malah makin merinding mendengar tawa jahat dari- apa yang harus Lucy sebut? Orang itu? Pria itu? Atau Monster itu? Tidak, tidak. Lucy tidak memiliki keberanian sebanyak itu untuk menyebutnya 'monster' langsung di hadapannya.

"M-maaf, tuan. Jika memang anda tahu dimana ayah saya, saya akan sangat berterima kasih bila anda memberitahu saya."

Pria itu berhenti tertawa dan berkata, "Aku sudah bilang aku yang menangkapnya."

Lucy menegang. Dia memanglah monster yang menyerang ayahnya yang diceritakan Panglima Taurus.

"Kalau begitu katakan di mana dia?" Pria itu menaikkan alisnya mendengar suara Lucy yang menjadi dingin.

"Kau... Yang menyerang ayahku, kan?" Lucy berkata sembari mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang dia sembunyikan di balik tudungnya. "Katakan dan aku akan mengampunimu."

"Hahaha! Kau? Gadis kecil mengancamku? Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan ampunanmu, Nona pirang!" Pria itu tertawa meremehkan Lucy. Sebelum berbalik pergi, pria itu kembali berkata, "Pergilah dan akan kupertimbangkan untuk tidak menangkap dan menjadikanmu makan malam."

Namun, Lucy bukanlah gadis berkerudung yang takut monster. Sejujurnya dia memang takut, tapi, Lucy lebih takut tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya. Jadi, Lucy telah berlari kencang ke arah pria itu dan menyabetkan pedang panjangnya. Seharusnya pedang itu telah membelah dua pria monster itu, ternyata tidak. Si pria monster terbang dengan sayapnya di atas kepala Lucy. Dengan senyum meremehkan, dia meluncur ke arah Lucy dan menyerang Lucy dengan cakarnya.

Lucy menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya tapi tetap saja membuatnya berguling di lantai. Dengan bertumpu di salah satu lututnya, Lucy mencoba menarik nafas sembari merancang rencana. 'Dia kuat.'

"Well.. Well.. Kau cukup berani untuk menantang Naga Merah Hutan Hitam. Apa kau cukup gila, huh?" tanya si Pria monster setelah mendarat di lantai.

"Lepaskan saja ayahku, Monster!"

Lucy mengeluarkan cambuk dan mengarahkannya ke lampu gantung tepat di atas si Pria monster. Jika perhitungannya akurat, lampu itu harusnya jatuh menimpa monster itu. Dan ternyata memang itulah yang terjadi. Tapi, bukannya remuk karena tertimpa lampu gantung, monster itu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Melelehkan kaca-kaca tajam yang sebelumnya ingin menusuknya. Lucy terpana menyaksikan api yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Rambut-rambut halusnya bahkan terbakar saking panasnya api itu.

"Kau.. Apa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Lucy lirih setelah api padam.

"Aku? Sudah aku bilang, aku adalah si Naga Merah Hutan Hitam!" jawab monster itu.

Lucy memutar otaknya. Membuka kembali ingatan tentang segala macam buku yang telah dia baca. Di buku, Hutan Hitam dikatakan terkutuk entah karena apa. Namun, ada satu mitos yang entah benar tidaknya. Mitosnya di Hutan Hitam tinggal seekor Naga bersisik merah. Naga itulah yang telah menghancurkan kerajaan pertama di Benua Biru. Kerajaan Vermillion.

Suatu hal yang menakjubkan Lucy bisa mengingat isi buku yang telah dibacanya saat kecil dulu. Namun, jika Lucy tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, dia akan membaca buku berjudul 'Bagaimana Menaklukkan Naga dari Buku Mitos'. Kini Lucy hanya bisa mengandalkan kemampuan berpedang dan cambuknya.

"Kau telah kuberi kesempatan untuk lari, tapi, kau malah memilih untuk menjadi santapan malam."

Lucy kembali menahan serangan dari cakar monster itu. Namun, kini darah mengucur dari lengannya.

"Sungguh bau darah yang manis... " Lucy bersumpah dia melihat air liur si Monster menetes dari bibirnya.

Lucy berusaha menusuk perut si Monster saat dia meluncurkan kembali cakarnya. Namun sayangnya, Lucy hanya mampu merobek bajunya saja. Lucy melompat ke samping menghindari kuku setajam belati itu. Lengan kanannya terasa panas dan mata Lucy mulai mengabur. Tetapi, Lucy bangkit dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya. Lucy menyabet, menusuk, dan menyerang monster itu dengan cepat. Semua yang Panglima Taurus ajarkan, Lucy kerahkan dengan segala kemampuannya.

Grep!

Monster itu mencekik leher Lucy hingga dia menggantung setinggi setengah meter. Lucy meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Kuku-kuku tajam si Monster juga menusuk lehernya, menambah rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Monster itu menatap dingin wajah Lucy yang memerah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Ada kata terakhir? Itu pun kalau kau sanggup membuka mulutmu, " tanya si Monster yang dijawab ludahan dari Lucy.

"Le-lepaskan a-yahku! Breng-sek!"

Monster itu memiringkan kepalanya lalu bertanya, "Apa ayahmu itu begitu berharga untukmu?"

Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhnya? "

"A-aku akan mem-membunuhmu!" teriak Lucy sembari melayangkan kakinya ke wajah si Monster. Monster itu pun melompat menghindari serangan Lucy dan melepaskannya. Lucy yang terjatuh di lantai segera saja menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia mampu. Lehernya sakit dan darah mengalir di bekas Kuku-kuku monster itu.

"Bernafas saja susah, kau malah ingin membunuhku. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membunuhmu sejak tadi," ujar monster itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"L-lepaskan saja a-ayahku.. " gumam Lucy, lirih.

Lucy begitu naif jika dia yakin bisa mengalahkan monster itu dengan mengandalkan pedang dan cambuk. Tetapi, dia terlalu buta karena ingin segera membawa pulang ayahnya. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya kini tertunduk di depan si Pria monster. Buntu karena tidak mampu menyusun rencana cadangan dan memuji otak rasionalnya yang ternyata benar tentang 'bisa membunuhnya sejak tadi'.

"Akan aku beri kau pilihan lagi," ucap monster itu. "Akan kulepaskan ayahmu, tapi, dengan satu syarat."

Raja Jude membuka matanya perlahan. Seberkas sinar menembus tirai di kamarnya. Apa kemarin hanya mimpi? Atau dia tengah bermimpi? Raja Jude ingat dia pulang melewati Hutan Hitam. Di perjalanan cuaca tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis. Salju di musim panas. Kemudian, ada monster yang menyerang rombongannya. Atau itu hanya mimpi? Mungkin saja saat badai salju aneh di hutan itu membuatnya pingsan dan memimpikan hal yang menakutkan. Mungkin gara-gara aura negatif dari tempat itu. Dan kini dia keluar dari hutan dengan selamat.

Kepala berambut pirang lainnya menyembul di sampingnya. Menindih tangannya bagai sebuah bantal. Ketika tangan Raja Jude yang lain akan mengusap kepala itu, sang pemiliknya bangun.

"Papa? Papa sudah bangun? Syukurlah... " ucap Lucy dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Matanya sedikit bengkak dan memerah.

" Kau tak apa, Hime?" tanya Raja Jude, khawatir melihat Lucy yang acak-acakan.

"Bagaimana aku tak apa-apa saat aku tahu Papa malah pulang melalui rute yang sudah kularang dan pulang dengan babak belur?"

Eh? Jadi itu bukan mimpi?

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar diketuk dan masuklah Panglima Taurus.

"Anda sudah bangun, Yang Mulia?" tanya Panglima Taurus, wajahnya sama berantakkannya seperti Lucy.

"Jadi, monster itu bukan mimpi?" tanya Raja Jude. Keringat menetes dari dahinya.

"Emm.. Ya. Tetapi, keberadaannya tidak dapat terlacak kembali, Yang Mulia. Bahkan, jika bukan karena Tuan Putri, kami juga mungkin tidak dapat menemukan anda. Maafkan saya tidak bisa menjaga anda, Yang Mulia."

Raja Jude hanya terdiam. Diserang monster bukanlah mimpi, tapi, dia bisa selamat. Sungguh keajaiban. Dan lagi, yang menyelamatkannya adalah putrinya sendiri.

Raja Jude menatap putri semata wayangnya dan berkata, "Jadi kau adalah pahlawanku, Hime?"

Lucy hanya memeluk ayahnya seakan tidak ingin berpisah.

"Jangan pernah ke hutan itu lagi, Papa," pinta Lucy dengan lirih.

Raja Jude tertawa sembari mengusap punggung Lucy. Ketika Lucy malah menangis, Raja Jude dan Panglima Taurus kelabakan mencari cara untuk menghiburnya.

Malam kembali datang di Negeri Selatan. Lucy tengah menatap rembulan yang begitu bulat. Ayahnya telah pulang dengan selamat. Tidak akan ada lagi monster yang mencoba menyerang. Asalkan mereka tidak kembali ke Hutan Hitam.

'Tapi,dengan satu syarat...'

Semua orang selamat di sini. Jika ada yang menyerang, beratus ribu pasukan kerajaan akan melindungi mereka dari.. Dari apapun yang menyerang mereka. Lucy aman di sini. Tidak akan ada yang mampu melukainya.

Lucy mengusap perban di lengannya. Perban lain juga membalut lehernya yang tertutup kerah. Tapi janji adalah janji. Dia sudah menepati janjinya. Dan kini giliran Lucy.

Lucy menatap ayahnya yang tengah tertidur lelap, kain basah di atas dahinya. Kain itu Lucy singkirkan dan lalu menempelkan tangannya ke dahi ayahnya. Demamnya sudah turun. Lucy menatap ayahnya sekali lagi dengan sendu. Kemudian dia menunduk dan mencium dahi ayahnya sembari berbisik pelan, "Sayonara, Papa."

Pria monster itu, atau si Naga Merah Hutan Hitam, menatap lekat rembulan yang bersinar terang dari taman di istananya. Bagaimana bulan itu melakukannya? Menembus kegelapan pekat dari hutan terkutuk ini. Bahkan di siang hari pun tidak akan terlalu terang, itu pun hanya sebentar. Tapi bulan ini, menyinari setiap tempat di hutan.

"Kau datang...," ucap monster itu sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada seseorang yang baru sesaat memasuki istananya.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janji," balas Lucy. Rambut pirangnya tertutup kerudung, ikut menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Baguslah karena aku juga benci orang yang mengingkari janji." Monster itu berlalu melewati Lucy. Beberapa langkah kemudian dia kembali berbalik menatap punggung Lucy yang bergetar.

"Dan jangan panggil aku monster. Aku punya nama."

"Panggil aku Natsu."

To Be Continued

-Pojok Curhat Author-

Yosh! Chapter 2 telah di up! Pasti masih banyak salahnya, maka aku persilahkan readers untuk komen heheheh

Sebelum itu, upload di sebenarnya aku juga upload di wattpad melihat ffn yang begitu sepi ini hehehe...

Bagi yang mau baca di wattpad silahkan nama akunnya sama dengan nama akun ffn ini, mau baca disini juga silahkan(_-)

Berikut balasan review Chapter 1

mihawk607 : Terima kasih sudah mampir hehee.. Silahkan ini Chapter 2 nya udah di up (o)

Shimatsu-kun: Well, aku juga berpikir ff nalu seperti ini juga sudah banyak, dan aku juga terang-terangan bilang ini terinspirasi dari cerita Princess Belle, semoga kamu gak bosen ya, aku bakalan berusaha buat cerita ini beda dari itu dongeng walaupun garis besarnya masih sama. Terima kasih udah mampir (o)_

Terimakasih~


	3. Chapter 3

FAIRY TAIL DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST DISCLAIMER : WALT DISNEY

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

 _"L-lepaskan saja a-ayahku.. " gumam Lucy, lirih._

 _"Akan aku beri kau pilihan lagi," ucap monster itu. "Akan kulepaskan ayahmu, tapi, dengan satu syarat."_

 _"Jangan pernah ke hutan itu lagi, Papa," pinta Lucy dengan lirih._

 _"Sayonara, Papa."_

 _"Kau datang...," ucap monster itu sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada seseorang yang baru sesaat memasuki istananya._

 _"Aku bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janji," balas Lucy. Rambut pirangnya tertutup kerudung, ikut menyembunyikan wajahnya._

 _"Baguslah karena aku juga benci orang yang mengingkari janji." Monster itu berlalu melewati Lucy. Beberapa langkah kemudian dia kembali berbalik menatap punggung Lucy yang bergetar._

 _"Dan jangan panggil aku monster. Aku punya nama."_

 _"Panggil aku Natsu."_

"Hei! Kenapa aku yang jadi monsternya? Dan kenapa aku sangat kejam?" protes Natsu. Lucy hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau kan memang pantas jadi monsternya, Natsu. Lagipula kau juga Naga Merah, hanya saja dari Magnolia hihihi," ujar Happy sembari terkikik geli.

"Ta-tapi kan... "

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Inikan hanya dalam cerita," imbuh Lucy membuat Natsu tambah cemberut.

"Ne ne, Lucy! Apa nantinya akan datang pangeran yang menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Happy. Kepalanya menyeruduk melewati lengan Lucy demi melihat buku dongengnya.

"Kurasa ada, kita akan tahu nanti."

"Kalau begitu pangerannya harus Gray!" usul Happy, membuat Natsu setengah bangun dan menatap tajam kucing biru itu.

"Kenapa harus si Ice Boxer itu? Mana ada pangeran yang telanjang kemana-mana!"

"Kupikir Gray masuk kriteria pangeran, ya kan, Lucy?"

"Etto..."

"Hey! Lalu aku tidak masuk kriteria pangeran begitu?"

"Kau lebih pantas menjadi Raja Iblis, Natsu," kata Happy yang memunculkan perempatan siku-siku di dahi Natsu.

"Luce, kenapa aku yang menjadi monsternya? Aku kan yang sering menyelamatkanmu harusnya aku yang menjadi pangeranmu! Ayolah Luce jadikan aku pangeranmu!" rengek Natsu, tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar ambigu. Lucy hingga merona mendengarnya.

Bukk!

"I-ittai.. Kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku, Luce?!" teriak Natsu sembari mengusap tiga benjolan baru di kepala pinknya.

"Happy, kau mau mendengar kelanjutannya?" tanya Lucy, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Natsu.

"Hoy!"

"Di istana si Monster Naga Merah yang Kejam dan Sadis-"

"Juga rakus, Natsu rakus juga kan, Lucy?" tambah Happy.

"Hey!" protes Natsu yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Lucy.

"Jadi, si Monster Naga Merah yang Kejam, Sadis dan juga Rakus itu menyiksa Putri Lucy yang cantik dan malang. Dia disuruh menjadi pelayan dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan di istana." Lucy mulai bercerita. Natsu pun kembali naik ke tempat tidur sembari tetap mengusap kepala benjolnya. Menelan dalam-dalam protesannya dan mendengarkan cerita Lucy dengan tenang.

Lucy tidur di sebuah kamar di lantai satu. Kamar itu tidak bisa dikatakan bagus, tapi, juga tidak bisa dikatakan jelek. Tempat tidurnya berbau seolah itu telah berumur ratusan tahun, tapi cukup bersih dan anehnya, tidak berdebu. Seolah kamar ini telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Lucy menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur itu, tidak seempuk di rumahnya, tapi terasa cukup nyaman. Beberapa detik kemudian Lucy teringat sesuatu dan bangun dengan tiba-tiba. Dia berlari ke arah pintu dan menguncinya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan monster itu.

Jadi begini, Natsu, si Monster itu, menawan Lucy sebagai ganti kebebasan ayahnya. Kala itu, Lucy berpikir mungkin dia akan disiksa habis-habisan atau lebih parahnya, disuruh memuaskan nafsu Natsu. Ara, ara... Lebih baik Lucy menjadi makan malamnya saja daripada harus.. Harus.. Melakukan hal itu.

Namun, untungnya itu hanya imajinasi liarnya saja. Setelah Lucy sampai di istananya, Natsu menyodorkan sesetel pakaian padanya.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Lucy. Wajahnya memerah melihat pakaian berupa rok pendek berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih pendek. (Ne.. Bayangkan saja pakaian pelayan yang Lucy pakai di misi pertama Lucy dan Natsu.)

"Itu pakaian pelayan, Nona pirang!"

"Hee... Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?"

Natsu memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja karena sekarang kau seorang pelayan. Pelayanku lebih tepatnya."

Mata Lucy membulat mendengar jawaban Natsu, ketika hendak protes, Natsu mendahuluinya, "Tidak ada protes. Kau pelayanku sekarang. Tugasmu melayaniku dan membersihkan seluruh tempat di sini. Dan aku tidak mau ada protesan sedikitpun. Sekarang tidurlah di kamar itu, kau harus mulai bekerja besok."

Baru tiga langkah meninggalkan Lucy, Natsu berbalik dan berkata, "Satu lagi. Kau boleh masuk ke semua kamar di istana ini. Tapi tidak dengan lantai tiga. Kau dilarang menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Apapun alasannya!" Dengan itu, Natsu pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang tengah mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Dasar naga aneh!" gerutu Lucy.

Ketika Lucy mulai memejamkan matanya, angin dingin berhembus entah dari mana. Lucy menggigil karenanya dan segera menarik selimut.

'Jika naga itu nyata, apa hantu juga memang benar ada?' pikir Lucy membuatnya ketakutan sendiri. Dia segera menutup seluruh tubuhnya ketika angin dingin nan aneh itu berhembus kembali.

Pukul 03.00 am. Dini hari...

"Cantiknya... Apa dia seorang putri?" bisik seseorang entah di mana. Lucy masih tertidur pulas.

"Hey! Aku juga ingin melihatnya! Hoaaaa! Pangeran benar-benar pintar memilih wanita!" Kini Lucy mulai terusik. 'Suara siapa itu?' pikirnya.

"Ssstt! Kau bisa membangunkannya! Jangan keras-keras!"

"Hey! Kau juga berisik!"

"Tidak! Dia begitu cantik! Jangan sampai suka dia, Gray-sama!"

"Hee? Suka padanya?"

Lucy akhirnya terbangun tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap awas sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya. Hanya ada angin yang membelai tirai di jendela samping.

"Si-siapa di situ?" tanya Lucy entah pada siapa.

'Apa tadi aku mengigau?' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Tapi, tadi aku benar-benar mendengar suara. Bahkan bukan satu, tapi banyak!'

Setelah lama hening, Lucy pun kembali berbaring. Walaupun ragu dan takut, Lucy memejamkan matanya dan menutup tubuhnya lagi dengan selimut.

"Fiuuuh... Kita hampir ketahuan. Kalian jangan ribut nanti dia bangun!"

"Etto.. Maafkan aku, aku hanya penasaran dengan Putri... "

"Sudah tidak apa, Wendy. Ayo kita pergi sebelum dia bangun lagi!"

"H-hai!"

Tiba-tiba, Lucy membuka selimutnya dengan cepat. Lucy sebenarnya tidak tidur. Dia hanya berpura-pura supaya orang yang berbisik-bisik di kamarnya muncul dan dia bisa memergoki mereka. Namun, sepertinya Lucy bukan memergoki orang. Lebih tepatnya, dia memergoki makhluk-makhluk halus, alias hantu.

"Ha... Han.. Hantu!" pekik Lucy setelah melihat empat orang bertubuh transparan melayang di depannya. Lucy kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya di bawah selimut sembari berdoa hantu-hantu itu tidak menganggunya lagi.

"Waduh! Gawat!" seru keempat hantu itu berbarengan.

Masih dalam ketakutannya, Lucy mendengar suara menyeramkan lagi dari arah belakangnya. "SIAPA YANG MENGANGGU PUTRI? GRAY! JUVIA! LISANNA! WENDY!" gelegar suara itu.

"Aduh! Erza kau membuatnya semakin ketakutan!" seru hantu berambut putih pendek.

"Huh? Benarkah?" tanya hantu yang disebut Erza.

Lucy mengintip dari balik selimut. Hantu yang disebut Erza itu lebih menakutkan dibanding ke empat hantu lainnya. Dia memiliki rambut merah darah yang panjang dan dia juga memakai baju besi dengan banyak pedang di pinggangnya. Apa hantu bisa membunuh? Mungkin untuk saat ini, Lucy tidak ingin tahu.

"E-etto... Ma-maafkan aku kalau aku menakutimu...," kata si Hantu Erza saat menyadari Lucy yang mengintipnya.

"Ka-kami juga minta maaf, Hime-sama...," ucap hantu cilik berambut biru. Dia membungkukkan badannya bersama ketiga hantu lainnya.

Melihatnya, Lucy mulai berani keluar dari selimutnya. Dengan gemetar, Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia memaafkan mereka.

"E-etto... Kalian.. Hantu?" tanya Lucy dengan takut.

"Emm... Lebih tepatnya 'jiwa tanpa tubuh'," jawab Erza yang malah membuat Lucy semakin bingung.

"Akan ku jelaskan besok, lebih baik kau tidur. Ini sudah larut," lanjut Erza. Lucy hanya mengangguk walaupun dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk lagi karena adrenalinnya.

"Tenanglah, kami akan menjagamu. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Hime." Erza dan hantu lainnya pun menghilang dari pandangan Lucy. Lucy hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apa tadi itu mimpi? Entahlah... Yang pasti sekarang Lucy merasa lebih tenang dan dia mulai mengantuk lagi. Lucy pun kembali tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Lucy telah mengepel seluruh lantai satu dan dua di istana Natsu, membersihkan tiap debu dan pekerjaan pelayan lainnya. Tubuhnya begitu lelah dan pegal, tetapi, monster naga itu masih saja menyuruh-nyuruhnya sembari memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Hime, apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Kyaaa!" Lucy menjerit mendengar si Hantu cilik, Wendy, berbisik padanya. Lucy kini tengah menyiram mawar-mawar hitam yang tumbuh di kebun belakang.

"K-ku pikir hantu hanya bisa muncul di malam hari," ujar Lucy setelah meredakan jantungnya yang hampir meloncat ke tenggorokan.

"E-etto... Itukan karena kami memang bukan hantu," ucap Wendy, kedua telunjuknya dia mainkan setiap kali dia gugup seperti sekarang.

"A-aa... Gomen."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Wendy sembari tersenyum manis.

Lucy terdiam canggung tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan lagi. Begitupun Wendy yang memilih untuk memperhatikan mawar-mawar yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Ne.. Hime, apa kau tahu? Dulu ini warnanya tidak hitam," kata Wendy. Matanya masih lekat pada bunga itu.

Lucy mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Benarkah? Ku pikir ini memang jenis mawar hitam."

"Ie. Ini karena sihir hitam," ujar Wendy, membuat bulu kuduk Lucy tiba-tiba saja meremang. Lucy menengadah menatap balkon di lantai dua, tempat tadi Natsu mengawasinya. Namun, Lucy tak menemukannya di sana.

"Ano.. Wendy, apa maksudmu dengan..." kata Lucy pada Wendy, tetapi, gadis cilik itu telah lenyap meninggalkan semilir angin dingin.

"Hey, kau! Cepat masuk! Ini sudah gelap." Suara Natsu mengagetkan Lucy dan mengembalikannya dari lamunan.

Lucy menggerutu, "Ha'i! Ha'i!"

Lucy menatap berbagai macam makanan yang tersedia di meja makan. Ayam panggang, steak, kue tart, sayuran, silahkan sebutkan makanan apa yang kau pikirkan dan itu semua ada di meja. Air liur Lucy hampir menetes jika saja dia bukan seorang putri.

"K-kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Lucy yang dijawab dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, 'Aku? Yang benar saja!' dari Natsu.

"Duduklah dan makan!" perintah Natsu sembari mendudukkan diri di ujung meja panjang itu.

Lucy masih berdiri di ujung meja yang lain dengan gundah. Ikut makankah? Tapi, dia takut. Mungkin saja ada racun di makanan itu atau sebenarnya itu bukanlah makanan manusia. Mungkin saja ini hanyalah ilusi, sebenarnya itu adalah daging manusia atau ulat atau hal menjijkkan lainnya.

Natsu membanting garpu dan pisau yang dia pegang ke piring. "Cepat makan! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan!" bentaknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya ini bukan daging manusia?" tukas Lucy dengan ketus.

"Kau!" geram Natsu. Dia pun pergi setelah melempar kursi yang sesaat lalu dia duduki. Kursi itu hancur di dinding belakang Lucy. Membuat gadis itu gemetar karena kaget dan takut. Pintu ganda pun terbanting keras mengiringi kepergian Natsu.

Air mata Lucy turun begitu saja. Dia lelah dengan sikap kasar Natsu. Dia sakit hati. Ingin rasanya Lucy kabur dari istana terkutuk ini dan pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, janjinya yang dia buat telah mengikatnya. Lucy takut jika dia berani kabur, Natsu akan menyerang Negeri Selatan dan mungkin membunuh semua orang di sana. Ayahnya, Panglima Taurus, Loke, Virgo dan yang lainnya mungkin saja meregang nyawa karenanya.

Pada akhirnya, Lucy hanya bisa menangis seperti biasa tanpa mampu melakukan apapun.

"Aku mencium air asin di sekitar sini. Ku pikir itu air laut ternyata itu kau...," ujar seseorang. Atau lebih tepatnya sesosok.

Lucy menatap gadis transparan berambut biru di hadapannya.

"Panggil saja aku Juvia, Lucy-san," lanjut gadis itu dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"A-aku... Aku merindukan ayahku," ucap Lucy pada akhirnya.

"Juvia juga sama. Juvia juga merindukan ayah Juvia." Lucy menghapus jejak air matanya yang terasa asin di bibirnya.

"Ayah Juvia tinggal jauh dari sini. Dia tinggal di lautan," ujar Juvia lagi membuat Lucy menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan makanan yang sudah Natsu-san masak sembari mendengar cerita Juvia?" bujuk Juvia. "Tenang, makanan itu 100% aman! Natsu-san adalah orang yang paling pintar dalam hal memasak."

Akhirnya Lucy duduk di kursi di ujung meja. Pertama-tama dia ragu untuk memakan makanan itu, tapi, tatapan Juvia yang begitu meyakinkannya serta perutnya yang keroncongan mendorongnya untuk menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. Dan rasanya sungguh enak. Lucy makan dengan lahapnya hingga lupa apa yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya pada Natsu.

"Hihihi... Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya masakan Natsu-san, jadi aku tidak kaget kau makan sebanyak ini," ucap Juvia membuat pipi Lucy bersemu merah.

"Ano... Sebenarnya kenapa kalian bisa jadi... Seperti ini?" Lucy ingin berkata bagaimana mereka bisa meninggal dan menjadi hantu, tapi, dia ingat perkataan Wendy bahwa mereka bukanlah hantu.

"Emm... Karena cinta? Entahlah jika yang lain. Tapi, ya! Aku sendiri karena cinta," jawab Juvia yang malah membuat Lucy bingung tujuh keliling.

"Kau tahu, Lucy-san? Kami sebenarnya adalah peri," ungkap Juvia berhasil membuat dagu Lucy turun. Juvia mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Lucy, "Ya, semua orang di sini tadinya adalah peri."

"Tapi, aku berbeda. Aku adalah peri air dari lautan. Kau bisa menyebutnya Nereid."

"400 tahun yang lalu aku tinggal bersama ayahku, Phantom Lord, di kedalaman laut. Lalu, pada suatu hari badai mengguncang sebuah kapal yang melewati kawasan kami. Seseorang jatuh dari sana. Itu adalah Gray-sama."

Lucy ingat dia pernah melihat Juvia -selalu- bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang bertelanjang dada. Pasti dialah yang Juvia maksud dengan Gray-sama.

"Gray-sama tenggelam dan tidak ada temannya yang menolongnya. Juvia melihatnya dan menatap gelembung udara terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat itu, Juvia tidak tahu mengapa, Juvia menciumnya dan memberikan nafas padanya." Lucy bisa melihat rona merah di pipi putih Juvia ketika menceritakan itu. Melihatnya, pipi Lucy ikut memerah. Lucy belum pernah mencium seorang laki-laki sebelumnya.

"Lalu, Juvia membawanya ke tepi pantai dan kembali pulang. Saat di istana ayah, Juvia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan Gray-sama. Juvia selalu pergi ke pantai, berharap mungkin saja bisa bertemu lagi dengan Gray-sama. Tapi, sepertinya tempat tinggal Gray-sama jauh dari pantai dan mungkin sangat jarang pergi ke pantai. Itu membuat Juvia sedih."

"Kemudian, Juvia memutuskan untuk pergi dari lautan dan pergi mencari Gray-sama. Akan tetapi, ayah Juvia tidak menyetujui hal itu. Dia malah akan menjodohkan Juvia dengan Pangeran dari kerajaan sebelah. Namanya Lyon-sama. Dia memang terlihat mirip dengan Gray-sama hanya saja rambutnya berwarna putih. Juvia mencoba menuruti permintaan ayah dan menyetujui perjodohan itu. Tapi, walaupun mirip Lyon-sama bukanlah Gray-sama. Dan di hari pernikahan Juvia, Juvia menyadari bahwa Juvia mencintai Gray-sama, bukan Lyon-sama."

"Jadi, Juvia meminta izin untuk membatalkan pernikahan dan pergi mencari Gray-sama. Lyon-sama mengangguk, mengizinkan Juvia pergi. Tetapi, ayah Juvia begitu marah saat itu. Dia mengusir Juvia dan melarang Juvia untuk kembali," pungkas Juvia dengan wajah sedih. Lucy berusaha mengelus tangan Juvia dan kaget merasakan kehangatan samar dari tangannya.

"Tapi, Juvia bersyukur. Juvia memilih pilihan yang tepat dan dapat menemukan Gray-sama. Dan di sinilah kami, hidup selamanya bersama," ujar Juvia dengan ceria. Padahal setitik air mata menggenang di kedua ujung matanya.

Lucy meresapi cerita Juvia pada malam harinya saat dia berbaring di tempat tidur. Juvia rela diusir dari tempat tinggalnya, meninggalkan ayah dan keluarganya serta laki-laki yang pastinya begitu mencintai Juvia karena rela membatalkan pernikahannya demi kebahagiaan Juvia.

Lucy berpikir, padahal jika saja Juvia mau menikahi seseorang bernama Lyon itu, mungkin saja Juvia akan bahagia. Tidak terjebak di istana terkutuk ini dan menjadi hantu atau apalah mereka itu sekarang. Mungkin saja Juvia kini sudah memiliki anak dan cucu. Mungkin saja.

Tetapi, Juvia memilih tetap bersama Gray-samanya. Merasa cukup bahagia asalkan tetap bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"Cinta, ya?" gumam Lucy sembari menatap bulan sabit dari jendela di kamarnya.

Lucy menatap kegelapan di sekeliling. Hutan hitam begitu sunyi malam ini. Juvia mampu bertahan dengan tabah karena cintanya pada Gray. Lalu, apa yang membuat Lucy bertahan di sini? Rasa cintanya pada ayah dan keluarganya, kah?

"Hey, Nona pirang!" panggil Natsu yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik jendela Lucy. Laki-laki naga itu duduk di bingkai jendela ganda Lucy.

"Aku punya nama seperti anda Tuan Naga," jawab Lucy dengan nada ketus. "Panggil aku Lucy."

"Lu- Luigi?" ucap Natsu dengan kelu.

"LUCY. L-U-C-Y," eja Lucy dengan kesal.

"Namamu terlalu sulit, bodoh!" protes Natsu.

"Ck! Padahal namamu lebih sulit, Natsu!" gerutu Lucy dengan bibir mengkerucut.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Luce saja, itu lebih mudah."

"Kau! Seenaknya mengganti nama orang!" Kali ini perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Lucy.

"Sudah ku bilang namamu sulit! Ini! Aku menemukan apel! Tenang saja kau tidak akan mati karena memakannya!" ucap Natsu dengan suara keras, dia melemparkan sebuah apel berwarna hijau pada Lucy yang ditangkapnya dengan cekatan.

"Dasar! Kau ini memang suka seenaknya ya!" gerutu Lucy sembari menggigit besar apel itu. Natsu mengerjapkan matanya, tidak menyangka apel itu akan dimakan Lucy.

"Apa?!" tanya Lucy menyadari Natsu yang menatap lekat padanya.

"Ck! Sepertinya kau dibesarkan di peternakan," ejek Natsu sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya dia sedekapkan di depan dadanya.

"Hey!"

To be Continued

Pojok Curhat Author

Apakah ada yang merasa chapter ini terasa tanggung? Semoga tidak(-:

Well ini dia balasan reviewnya, makasih udah mampir :-:-:-*

Agung811: sipp sudah di up,

Nafikaze: benar! itu memang menyebalkan, jadi akan aku usahakan untuk menamatkan cerita ini

Aprilia D'Arc: Terima kasih, ini silahkan sudah di up

Shimatsu-kun: Ara.. Kau datang lagi hati-hati jangan baver Sip ini Chapter of 3 nya

Arigatou;-)


	4. Chapter 4

"Itu pakaian pelayan, Nona pirang!"

"Hee... Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?"

Natsu memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja karena sekarang kau seorang pelayan. Pelayanku lebih tepatnya."

"E-etto... Kalian.. Hantu?" tanya Lucy dengan takut.

"Emm... Lebih tepatnya 'jiwa tanpa tubuh'," jawab Erza yang malah membuat Lucy semakin bingung.

"Kau tahu, Lucy-san? Kami sebenarnya adalah peri," ungkap Juvia berhasil membuat dagu Lucy turun. Juvia mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Lucy, "Ya, semua orang di sini tadinya adalah peri."

"Aku punya nama seperti anda Tuan Naga," jawab Lucy dengan nada ketus. "Panggil aku Lucy."

"Lu- Luigi?" ucap Natsu dengan kelu.

"LUCY. L-U-C-Y," eja Lucy dengan kesal.

"Namamu terlalu sulit, bodoh!" protes Natsu.

"Ck! Padahal namamu lebih sulit, Natsu!" gerutu Lucy dengan bibir mengkerucut.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Luce saja, itu lebih mudah."

Lucy menatap daun-daun yang gugur di kebun istana Natsu. Udarapun terasa semakin dingin lebih dari biasanya.

"Apa ini sudah masuk musim gugur?" tanya Lucy pada Lisanna dan Wendy. Mereka berdua tengah menerawang ke kejauhan. Alisnya berkerut seakan khawatir akan suatu hal.

"Mungkin saja. Terkadang cuaca menjadi tidak beraturan di sini," jawab Lisanna. Gadis itu mencoba menangkap daun yang melayang namun hanya mampu menembusnya saja. Lucy merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah manis Lisanna.

Gadis hantu berambut perak itu pernah bercerita, dia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan dan laki-laki. Namun, keduanya telah meninggal dan mungkin sudah berreinkarnasi. Sungguh jelas terlihat kerinduan yang mendalam di wajah Lisanna saat menceritakan kisahnya itu. Apa jika Lucy berkata bahwa mereka telah meninggal mereka bisa pergi ke alam baka atau tempat mana pun itu dan berreinkarnasi? Tapi, Wendy dan Erza pernah berkata bahwa mereka bukanlah hantu. Melainkan jiwa tanpa tubuh. Tapi, apa maksudnya itu? Hingga kini Erza yang pernah berjanji untuk menjelaskan hal itu belum juga melunasi hutangnya itu.

"Hime-sama?" panggil Wendy mendapati Lucy melamun.

"Eh? Ya? Maafkan aku, aku tidak mendengarmu" sahut Lucy pada akhirnya, "Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Hime-sama'!"

Wendy hanya cengengesan mendengar omelan Lucy. "Gomen gomen, Lucy-san. Hanya saja..."

"Apa?" Lucy menatap heran ekspresi aneh itu untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Kami harus pergi hehehe," ucap Lisanna dan wussshhh mereka berdua menghilang seperti angin.

"Nanti kita bermain lagi, Lucy-san," bisik Wendy seiring angin dingin membelai telinga Lucy.

Ketika Lucy masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, Natsu memanggilnya dari dalam istana. "Sebaiknya kau tetap di dalam dan jangan keluar! Cuaca buruk akan datang," perintahnya saat Lucy melewati Natsu. Lucy hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Waktu berlalu tidak terasa di sini. Lucy mulai tinggal di istana Natsu saat pertengahan musim panas dan sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur. Sungguh hal luar biasa Lucy bisa bertahan selama ini. Apalagi dengan sikap Natsu yang kasar dan seenaknya. Juga jangan lupakan para hantu yang menggentayangi istana menyeramkan ini.

Sepertinya Lucy harus berhenti memanggil mereka hantu. Wendy, Juvia, Erza dan yang lainnya bilang mereka bukan hantu. Dan Lucy nyaris percaya kala merasakan kehangatan samar di tangan mereka atau saat mereka tengah memegang sesuatu dengan tubuh transparannya. Tetapi, sulit juga mengganggap mereka bukan hantu mengingat mereka bisa menembus apapun, termasuk tembok. Hal itulah yang paling Lucy benci karena terkadang mereka secara tidak sadar menembus tembok kamar mandi saat dia tengah berada di dalamnya.

"KELUAR KAU DASAR HANTU HENTAI!" teriak Lucy suatu hari saat tiba-tiba saja Gray masuk ke kamar mandi.

"GRAY-SAMA KAU JAHAT! HUWEEEEE!"

Lucy merinding mengingat Juvia yang ngambek padanya selama hampir tiga hari. Saat itu, Juvia yang biasanya terlihat seperti hantu manis, menjadi hantu menyeramkan yang biasanya membunuh korban-korbannya dengan sadis. Lucy berharap dia pernah membaca buku tentang hantu (atau hal lain seperti mereka) dan penangkalnya.

Lucy berjalan mengelilingi istana karena bosan dan tau-tau saja dia berada entah di mana. Apa dia tersesat? Sungguh memalukan jika begitu karena setiap harinya dia biasanya berkeliling membersihkan istana ini. 'Tapi, di mana ini?' pikir Lucy, panik.

Lucy hendak memanggil salah satu hantu itu sebelum sebuah pikiran terbersit di kepalanya. "Mereka selalu menghilang saat Natsu muncul dan mereka hanya datang saat Natsu tidak ada di dekatku," ujar Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia baru menyadari hal itu dan saat itu juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain bermunculan. Kenapa seperti itu? Apa ada hubungannya antara Natsu dengan kematian mereka? Atau bahkan Natsu yang membunuh mereka? Dan yang lebih penting, apa maksud Erza dari 'Jiwa Tanpa Tubuh'?

Sebuah bayangan merah melewati pertigaan di depan Lucy. Bayangan itu berlalu melewati Lucy begitu cepat. Erza kah itu? Tanpa pikir panjang Lucy mengikutinya. Melewati ruangan-ruangan terkunci, menaiki tangga berlingkar hingga menembus tembok. Ah tidak. Tentu Lucy tidak bisa menembus tembok.

"Erza sialan," umpat Lucy sembari meraba-raba dan menelusuri tembok berdebu itu. 'Apa... Ku coba saja?' pikir Lucy dan mencoba menerjang tembok seperti yang dia lihat. Hasilnya, sebuah benjol besar bertengger di dahinya.

Lucy duduk di lantai dengan hati dongkol dan dahi benjol. Sembari mengumpat dia mengurut dahinya yang terasa sakit itu. Memang ide bodoh mengikuti apa yang dilakukan hantu. "Dasar hantu sialan!" umpatnya.

Ketika itu, Erza pun lewat lagi. Kali ini lumayan jauh akan tetapi masih dapat Lucy lihat. Sontak Lucy langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arahnya. Anehnya kali ini Erza berjalan begitu cepat dan Lucy terlalu takut untuk berteriak memintanya menunggu. Entah kenapa.

Lucy kembali kehilangan Erza dan kini juga kehabisan nafas. Dia memegangi kedua lututnya sembari ngos-ngosan seakan dia telah mengikuti perlombaan lari se-Negeri Selatan yang diadakan tiap tahun.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Lucy pada ruangan kosong berantakan kala melihat sebuah lukisan. Di sana terpampang potret gadis kecil berambut biru yang di jalin rumit. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum kaku mungkin karena malu. "Ini Wendy," Lucy menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Lucy beralih ke lukisan-lukisan lain yang juga menampakkan potret Wendy dengan berbagai posisi. Kebanyakan lukisan itu telah robek dan rusak sehingga Lucy cukup sulit mengenali orang lain di beberapa pigura lain. Tapi, Lucy cukup lumayan mengenali wajah Juvia, Gray dan Lisanna.

Lucy menelusuri lorong panjang itu yang ternyata penuh dengan lukisan. Walaupun telah rusak parah, tapi, beberapa masih terlihat menampilkan warnanya walaupun sangat berdebu. Lucy menelusurkan jarinya pada gambar Lisanna yang tengah tersenyum ceria dengan dua orang lain, kakak-kakaknya. Lucy terpana menatap lukisan Juvia dengan Gray yang tampak seperti lukisan suami-istri. Ara... Pantas saja dia begitu marah saat insiden kamar mandi itu. Dan di ujung lorong, sebuah lukisan besar tergantung. Sebuah potret seorang laki-laki berambut pink dengan senyuman lima jari yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang agak lebih panjang. Bukannya menyeramkan, itu malah menjadikannya lebih manis.

Lucy menatap lekat lukisan itu merasa mengenalinya tapi juga tidak. Lucy mengingat-ingat, jelaslah pasti dia seorang pangeran dilihat dari pakaiannya.

"Em? Apa ini?" tanya Lucy melihat sebuah kertas dari kulit di bawah lukisan itu. Kertas kulit itu terlihat lapuk dan sangat tua, tapi, tulisannya masih bisa Lucy baca.

'Natsu Dragneel. Cahaya keluarga juga negeri. Teman seperjuangan dan pangeran muda yang paling dicinta. Sayang sinarmu redup lebih cepat. Semoga kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya.'

"Na-Na-Natsu?!" Entah seperti apa sekarang wajah Lucy kala menatap nama yang tertulis di sana. Natsu, katanya. Jangan bilang Natsu yang itu. Tapi, di sini dikatakan Natsu adalah pangeran yang telah meninggal. Pasti bukan Natsu si Naga kejam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Lucy melonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara dingin nan dalam di belakangnya. Lucy pun berbalik pelan dengan tubuh gemetar.

"A-aku... A-aku hanya...,"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak pernah menginjakkan kakimu di sini?!" bentak Natsu. Wajahnya kian memerah karena marah.

Lucy semakin mundur dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "A-aku hanya tersesat, Nats-"

"PERGI! PERGI KAU DARI SINI, BRENGSEK!" teriak Natsu membuat Lucy makin ketakutan. Lucy pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Natsu dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

Lucy terus berlari walaupun dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun. Air hujan seakan menajam saat menerpa wajahnya. Badai memang benar-benar datang seperti yang dikatakan Natsu. Ah.. Pria monster itu. Lucy benci pria monster itu. Hanya karena tersesat dan sampai di tempat yang dia katakan terlarang, dia mengusirnya di tengah badai seperti ini. Lucy benci dia.

Entah sudah berapa jauh Lucy berlari, sekarang dia tidak tahu di mana dia berada. Tetapi untuk sekarang, Lucy tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin segera menjauh dari istana terkutuk itu. Segera pergi dari cengkraman monster naga bernama Natsu.

Gigi Lucy semakin bergemeletuk kedinginan. Udara terasa semakin dingin dan dingin. Bahkan hujan pun kini telah berganti salju. Langkah Lucy semakin pelan dan pelan karena kelelahan. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri yang hanya berbalut gaun tipis, air matanya pun turun semakin deras.

BRUG!

BRUG!

BRUG!

Lucy membisu merasakan getaran di atas tanah. Apa ini? Lucy melihat sekeliling dan hanya mendapati kegelapan dan kesunyian. Bahkan para hewan pun tak bersuara lagi.

Salju berputar di sekitar Lucy membuat gadis itu terasa membeku. Ketika instingnya mulai menyadari sinyal bahaya, sesosok monster muncul dari balik angin salju. Bukan Natsu. Monster itu setinggi 6 meter atau lebih, lengannya lebih besar daripada tubuh Lucy dengan kuku-kuku yang seperti mata tombak yang baru diasah. Tapi, yang lebih menyeramkan adalah mata hitam kelam nan tajam yang kini menatap lekat Lucy. Entah penglihatan Lucy salah atau tidak, makhluk itu seakan tengah nyengir dengan gigi-giginya yang tidak kalah tajam.

WUSSSH!

Berterima kasihlah kau Lucy pada insting bertahan hidupmu. Jika tidak karena itu, mungkin sekarang kau sudah menjadi es krim rasa Lucy gara-gara semburan es yang muncul begitu saja entah dari mana.

Lucy terbaring di atas salju yang baru disadarinya cukup dalam. Otaknya berputar mencari solusi. Namun, sebongkah es berujung tajam melesat di atas kepala Lucy dan menghantam pohon di belakangnya hingga hancur. Lucy membayangkan jika itu kepalanya.

Lucy bangkit perlahan ketika makhluk itu menggeram keras, entah itu berarti dia tertawa atau sedang marah Lucy tidak tahu. Gadis itu meraba pinggangnya dan tidak menemukan pedangnya. Ah! Pedang itu tertinggal di istana Natsu, bahkan cambuknya yang biasanya ia sembunyikan di balik gaun pun entah hilang kemana.

'Oke, no weapon no defence. Sekarang apa?!' pikir Lucy panik.

Monster es itu berlari menerjang Lucy dengan kaki-kaki besarnya. Hup! Lucy melompat menghindar ke kiri. Benar! Semakin besar tubuh lawan, semakin lambat gerakannya.

'Jadi aku hanya terus menghindar dan mengecohnya. Mungkin aku bisa kabur...,' simpul Lucy.

Monster itu berbalik kembali menghadap Lucy. Hidungnya menghembuskan uap dingin layaknya seekor banteng. Dia -monster es- kembali berlari layaknya kereta ke arah Lucy, tetapi, kini Lucy sudah siap. Kakinya dia buka selebar bahu dan kedua tangannya dia siapkan di sisi tubuhnya. Ketika monster es itu menerjangnya, Hup! Lucy kembali melompat ke samping. Namun, sepertinya siasat itu hanya mempan satu kali. Sebuah tongkat, salah, sebuah lembing es tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memukul Lucy layaknya dia adalah bola baseball saat dia menghindar tadi.

Lucy meringis. Di wajahnya melintang garis merah dari dagu ke pipi kanannya. Dadanya pun terasa nyeri.

'Sial!'

Lucy mengkeret mundur hingga dia menyentuh batang pohon. Monster es itu mengambil ancang-ancang lagi. Lembing es, semburan badai mini yang seolah menurutinya belum lagi meriam salju yang mungkin bisa dia lontarkan.

'Mati aku...,' ringis Lucy.

Dari sekian banyaknya hal yang bisa monster es itu bisa lakukan, dia memilih untuk menerjang Lucy dan menusukkan lembing esnya ke tubuh Lucy. Lucy hanya menutup matanya, pasrah saat kemungkinan dia akan menjadi sate pirang pertama di dunia. Lucy membayangkan kematian yang lebih mudah dan tidak menyakitkan dulu, seperti mati saat tengah tertidur saat umurnya menginjak 70 tahun dan sudah memiliki 3 orang cucu. Tetapi, ternyata menjadi sate tidak sesakit itu. Bahkan Lucy tidak merasakan apapun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menutup matamu seperti itu, huh?"

Mata karamel Lucy sontak membuka kala mendengar suara familiar yang sering terdengar jengkel. Dinanapnya punggung bersayap naga di depannya itu. Ujung lembing es dia tahan dengan tangan kiri. Sementara Sang empunya terbelalak dan berusaha melepaskan lembing esnya.

"Na-Natsu?"

BWUSHHHHHHH!

Natsu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Cahaya merahnya membuat Lucy harus menutup matanya dengan tangan. Lucy kira panasnya 1000 derajat dan pastilah si Monster es itu tengah meleles bak es di musim panas. Namun, Lucy salah. Monster itu menahannya dengan tembok es layaknya tameng.

"Ck! Kau itu memang menyebalkan yah?!" umpat Natsu. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke neraka, huh?!" lanjutnya yang dia lanjutkan dengan tendangan tepat ke wajah monster itu, membuat makhluk seberat sejuta kilogram itu melayang membentur pohon hingga hancur.

"GARGGGHHHHHHHH!" raungnya.

Natsu mengorek kupingnya dengan bosan.

"Dasar cerewet!"

Bola-bola es serta jarum es sebesar pohon melesat cepat ke arah Natsu. Kini Lucy bisa melihat asal proyektil-proyektil itu. Es-es tajam itu muncul begitu saja dari kulit hitam si Monster.

BWUSHH!

Natsu mengibaskan sayapnya dengan kuat, melontarkan kembali serangan si Monster ke arahnya. Tetapi, sepertinya si Monster memiliki kulit sekeras badak karena tidak satupun es tajam itu menancap ke tubuhnya.

"Grrghhh..." geram si Monster dengan suara dalam hingga bulu kuduk Lucy dibuat meremang.

"Kau menantangku, huh? Deliora?" tanya Natsu, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kalau begitu aku serius sekarang, " ucap Natsu kemudian. Pria naga itu pun terbang melesat ke arah Deliora. Cakarnya dia arahkan.

Srakkk!

Srakkk!

Natsu mencakar acak tubuh Deliora yang ajaibnya berefek di kulit badak Deliora. Makhluk itu mengaum kesakitan. Deliora mencoba menepis dan menangkap Natsu, tetapi, pria itu terlalu gesit untuknya. Deliora pun mengaum kesal karenanya.

BWUUUSSSSSH!

Natsu kembali menyemburkan api ke wajah si Monster es, dan kali ini Deliora tidak mampu mengeluarkan tameng esnya itu. Wajahnya terbakar hebat membuatnya kalang kabut.

Natsu mendarat pelan di samping Lucy. Peluh menetes di dahinya. Mata tajamnya masih memperhatikan api yang membakar Deliora. Ketika api itu padam dan hanya menyisakan abu, Natsu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Lucy.

"Kau baik?" tanyanya sembari berjongkok di depan Lucy.

Gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya pucat pasi tanda dia masih shock. Satu-satunya hal merah di wajahnya adalah garis melintang peninggalan senjata Deliora. Natsu meringis melihatnya.

Natsu mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy, tapi, gadis itu menepisnya. Natsu menghela nafasnya. Gadis itu ketakutan dan bukan pada Deliora saja, tapi, juga pada dirinya. Pria bersurai pink itu hanya menatap tangannya, sedikit bergetar entah karena dingin atau apa. Lalu, di tengah deru salju yang masih berhembus, Natsu berbisik lirih dengan penuh penyesalan, "Maaf. Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku karena bersikap kasar padamu tadi."

Natsu tidak mendengar umpatan atau kata-kata kasar dari mulut Lucy. Setidaknya Natsu lebih baik mendengar gadis itu mencaci makinya atau bahkan memukulnya. Natsu tidak akan melawan, dia akan membiarkan gadis itu melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Namun, itu semua tidak terjadi. Di tengah deru salju aneh di awal musim gugur, sedu sedan Lucy melirih di antaranya. Menyentak batin Natsu dengan perasaan janggal yang tidak pernah dia rasakan selama 400 tahun lebih kehidupannya. Lucy menangis keras malam itu. Menumpahkan segala hal yang beberapa saat lalu dia rasakan dengan air matanya. Entah kenapa, rasa lega juga menyelinap di antara semua kemarahan Lucy pada Natsu.

Malam dingin bersalju aneh di musim gugur itu, Natsu kembali membawa Lucy ke istananya yang kelam dan penuh misteri. Namun, kini dengan deru nafas tenang Lucy dan perasaan asing nan menggebu di dada Natsu.

To be Continued

Pojok Curhat Author ~

Ah.. Kayaknya aku diwajibkan kena timpuk deh... Gomen ne akibat ketelatan update dan cerita yang pendek ini geheee... Aku dapet 1000 rintangan buat nulis nih chapter (?) but akhirnya lumayan lah bisa tamat walau aku sendiri agak kurang puas sama chapter ini. Gimana menurut kalian? Tulis komentar, key?

Sangkyuuu see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

_"PERGI! PERGI KAU DARI SINI, BRENGSEK!"_

 _"Na-Natsu?"_

 _"Maaf. Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku karena bersikap kasar padamu tadi."_

 _._

 _._

Lucy terbangun karena sinar mentari yang menembus tirai tipis di kamarnya. Kamar di istana Natsu tepatnya, bukan kamarnya di Negeri Selatan. Lucy mengernyit nyeri saat hendak menguap. Pipi dan dagunya sakit gara-gara pukulan telak Deliora semalam. Lucy mengelus pelan dagunya, sebuah perban terpasang di sana.

"Kau bangun?"

Lucy menengok tiba-tiba dan merutuki rasa sakit di wajahnya itu. Rasa berdenyut-denyutnya membuatnya berjengit sakit. Natsu duduk di kursi di depan Lucy. Pria itu meraih dagu lucy dan membuka perbannya. Dia kemudian mengganti perban itu dengan perban baru yang ada di pangkuannya. Lucy tidak pernah menyangka dengan kuku tajam dan tangan kasar, Natsu bisa bertindak selembut ini.

"Kau akan sulit mengunyah untuk beberapa hari. Makan bubur ini," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan mangkuk dengan uap mengepul di atasnya.

"A-pa i-tu?"

"Kau juga akan kesulitan bicara, jadi jangan banyak protes," tukas Natsu membuat Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu pun tersenyum kecil hingga mungkin Natsu tak menyadarinya dan memakan bubur itu.

Lucy mengemut bubur itu pelan dan terkejut dengan rasanya. "Kau yang memasak ini?" tanyanya. Sekuat tenaga dia tahan rasa sakit di dagunya itu.

Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ketika melihat ekspresi bersinar di mata Lucy, Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya dan berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Ini enak! Lain kali- Ugh!" Lucy mengelus pipinya sembari mengernyit sakit. "Lain kali perlihatkan bagaimana caranya kau memasak," lanjutnya.

Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menatap Lucy. Matanya terpaku ke luar jendela entah menatap apa. Walaupun begitu, Lucy tahu jawabannya adalah ya, tetapi, Lucy tidak tahu fakta lain bahwa sisik di wajah Natsu terlihat lebih merah hari ini.

Sementara itu...

Raja Jude tengah mengusap pelan pigura kecil di tangannya. Sebuah potret gadis dengan senyuman manis yang pasti membuat tiap pria bertekuk lutut.

"Yang Mulia. Mereka sudah tiba...," ujar Panglima Taurus yang tidak disadari kedatangannya oleh Raja Jude.

Raja yang merangkap sebagai ayah itu hanya mengangguk lesu. Dia simpan pigura itu di meja kecil tempat tidurnya lalu menyeret kakinya menuju arah yang ditunjuk panglimanya.

Di ruang singgasana, Raja Jude mendudukkan tubuhnya yang mulai meringkih. Ditatapnya tamu yang mungkin menjadi harapan terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan kembali putri kesayangannya.

Tamu penting itu beserta pendampingnya menunduk hormat pada Raja Jude. Dengan helaan nafas lelah, Raja Jude menyuruh mereka bangkit. Lalu, dia pun berkata, "Harusnya aku yang menunduk hormat pada kalian karena akulah yang meminta pertolongan."

Sang Tamu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Tidak, Yang Mulia. Sudah sepatutnya kami yang menunduk hormat. Apalagi pada orangtua."

"Aku tidak setua itu, tapi, ya, aku akan menjadi orangtuamu jika Putri Lucy bisa kau temukan," ucap Raja Jude membuat tamu itu merona.

"Aku... Sting Eucliffe, pangeran dari Negeri Utara, berjanji akan membawa Putri Lucy kembali."

"Ini... Sama sekali bukan dapur," ungkap Lucy menatap pintu ganda besar yang gagangnya terikat rantai sebesar tangan Lucy. Lucy mencoba mengangkat rantai itu dan tidak kaget dengan beratnya yang mungkin mencapai sejuta kilogram.

"Menyingkir!" perintah Natsu sembari menggeser tubuh Lucy seakan dia adalah manekin baju. Lalu, Natsu membuka gembok di rantai itu dan dengan entengnya melempar rantai beserta gemboknya ke sudut lorong yang lain.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, debu melayang keluar. Namun, saat melihat isinya, mata Lucy membulat seakan akan meloncat.

"Ini perpustakaan kakakku, kau boleh menggunakannya," ujar Natsu sembari mendahului langkah Lucy memasuki ruangan.

"Kau punya kakak?" tanya Lucy, yang ditanya hanya berlalu tanpa menjawab. Berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam ruangan. Lucy menunggu jawaban, tetapi, perhatiannya segera teralihkan dengan jutaan buku yang berjejer rapi di barisan lemari itu.

"Ini surga," bisik Lucy sembari menelusurkan jarinya ke jajaran buku itu. Lumayan berdebu memang, tetapi, Lucy tidak ambil pusing. 'Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini nanti,' pikirnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan suka ini. Kau pasti akan lebih merasa di neraka jika ku bawa kau ke dapur," ujar Natsu membuat Lucy cemberut.

"Hey hey! Aku juga suka di dapur. Aku juga bisa masak," bela Lucy.

"Benarkah? Apa yang bisa kau masak selain air?" tanya Natsu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Etto..." Lucy kehabisan kata-kata. Yah, dia memang tidak bisa memasak. Bahkan hasil masakannya cukup mengerikan untuk dimakan.

Natsu terkekeh melihat Lucy yang tidak mampu berkata-kata. Pria naga itu bersender di rak buku di depan Lucy. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang karena kesal.

"Mou, kau menyebalkan, Natsu! Huft!" Lucy menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Berusaha memperlihatkan dia tengah sebal, tapi, malah mendapatkan tertawaan Natsu yang jauh lebih keras.

"Kau lucu," ucap Natsu sembari menepuk lembut pipi Lucy yang tidak dibebat. Membuat gadis itu terdiam dengan pipi merona. Ketika Natsu menjulurkan tangannya semakin jauh serta tubuhnya yang semakin merapat dengan tubuh Lucy, gadis itu semakin salah tingkah.

'N-Natsu, apakah dia mau...'

"E-etto, Natsu...," gagap Lucy.

"Yosh! Aku sudah mendapatkan buku resep ini. Kau mau ikut aku ke dapur atau di sini saja?" Natsu telah berdiri sesuai jaraknya -tidak terlalu dekat hingga membuat Lucy mati kehabisan nafas- dan tengah memegang sebuah buku di tangan kirinya. Dia tersenyum lebar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ya, memang tidak terjadi apa-apa sih...

Lucy membawa setumpuk buku dari perpustakaan, salah satunya berjudul 'Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa' tengah dia baca dengan serius. Sedang Natsu tengah mengaduk adonan dengan begitu telaten. Sesekali dia melirik Lucy yang sedang serius membaca buku.

"Kau tidak akan punya suami jika kerjaanmu hanya itu saja. Apalagi kemampuan memasakmu yang dapat dipastikan nol," ejek Natsu sembari menuangkan adonan itu ke loyang berbentuk hati.

"Ya, aku tinggal cari saja lelaki yang pandai memasak. Lagipula aku masih bisa bersih-bersih kok!" debat Lucy, "dan dari mana kau menilai masakanku? Rasanya aku belum pernah memasak di sini?"

Natsu telah memasukkan loyang itu ke dalam oven dan duduk di depan Lucy. Diraihnya pisau serta keranjang buah. Dia pun mulai memotong strawberry dengan cekatan.

"Tanganmu sehalus pantat bayi, jadi ku asumsikan kau tidak pernah memegang pisau. Walaupun kenyataannya kemampuan berpedangmu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan ya, kau tidak pernah memasak di sini, kau hanya memakan buah atau apapun yang aku masak."

Lucy menyipitkan matanya, menatap mata Natsu dengan pandangan yang dibuat menusuk namun gagal. Gadis itu menyomot sebuah strawberry dan memasukkannya ke mulut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Natsu.

"Aku masih bisa bersih-bersih dan hal yang lainnya. Tidak seperti kau yang malah mematahkan sapu saat menyapu daun kering," ungkap Lucy yang membuat Natsu menghentikan gerakan memotongnya.

Natsu tidak menyangka Lucy melihatnya saat lelaki itu menyapu di halaman belakang. Saat itu, Natsu mendapati Lucy tengah menungging di sofa di dekat perapian. Gagang sapu menyender miring di lengan sofa. Sesekali terdengar ringisan sakit darinya, sepertinya Lucy sedang sakit bulanan. Jadilah Natsu mengambil sapu yang lain dan mulai menyapu halaman. Karena cuaca tengah berangin, daun-daun itu terus saja beterbangan. Membuat Natsu frustasi dan mulai menyapu dengan kesetanan. Tak butuh waktu lama, sapu malang itu pun patah menjadi dua.

"Hem? Aku benar, kan? Hem hem?" Lucy menaik-turunkan alisnya, mengejek Natsu.

Natsu mendengus kecil sembari memasukkan potongan strawberry ke mulutnya. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan dia sangat sebal. Natsu pun kembali melanjutkan memotong beri itu dengan hentakan yang terdengar jauh lebih nyaring.

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih dan Natsu masih berkutat dengan cakenya. Pria naga itu kini tengah menghias cake berbentuk hati dengan krim keju yang dari baunya saja Lucy tahu rasanya akan sangat manis. Lucy semakin dibuat terkejut dengan keahlian Natsu dalam memasak. Satu kata untuk lelaki itu, tidak sesuai dengan tampang.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai!" seru Natsu puas setelah menaruh potongan-potongan strawberry di pinggiran cake itu. Lucy pun berdecak kagum.

"Hee.. Cantiknya... Apa rasanya akan seenak itu?" tanya Lucy sembari menatapi cake itu dengan mata berbinar, "bolehku coba?"

Natsu mengangguk senang kemudian meraih pisau khusus kue. Diirisnya perlahan ujung cake lalu dia taruh ke piring keramik kecil. Natsu pun menyodorkan cake itu pada Lucy yang langsung disambut dengan sumringah.

"Ini benar-benar... Ummm! Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata," puji Lucy sembari terus memasukkan sendok demi sendok cake buatan Natsu.

Natsu hanya duduk dan memperhatikan Lucy dengan tangan kanan memangku dagu. Senyum kecil di bibirnya masih bertengger manis.

"Ummm ini lezat sekali. Hey! Kenapa kau membuat kue hari ini?" tanya Lucy dengan pipi menggembung.

Natsu terdiam. Tangannya turun memegang kedua lututnya. "Aku..."

Lucy menaikkan alisnya penasaran, ditunggunya jawaban dari mulut bertaring Natsu. Namun, pria itu hanya terdiam. Menunduk menatap meja makan yang sehitam eboni.

"Aku hanya ingin. Lagipula kau memang suka manis, kan?" Untuk pertama kalinya Lucy menyadari satu hal. Natsu berbohong. Dia berkata dengan tersenyum lebar, tapi, matanya menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam. Kesedihan yang seakan telah pria itu tanggung selama ratusan tahun dan terus dia tahan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bereskan kalau sudah selesai," ucapnya sembari bangkit meninggalkan Lucy.

Lucy terdiam. Natsu memang pria naga bertampang sangar yang kejam. Dia sadis dan tidak segan memberikan Lucy pekerjaan berat. Bahkan di hari pertama mereka bertemu, dia tidak segan mencekik Lucy. Kemudian, Natsu bahkan menjadikan Lucy pelayannya. Walaupun tidak seperti bayangan Lucy, gadis itu pikir dia akan dijadikan pelampiasan tajamnya kuku Natsu. Atau yah, hal berbau masokis.

Tinggal bersama pria itu, walaupun belum lama, Natsu sudah mematahkan semua pikiran negatif Lucy. Terkadang pria itu membantu Lucy mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Seperti saat Natsu menyapu halaman tempo hari. Urusan makanan pun Lucy tak perlu khawatir. Natsu yang menjadi kokinya, jika pun malas memasak, Natsu menyediakan buah-buahan untuk Lucy. Dan Lucy rasa itu cukup.

Lalu peristiwa yang baru terjadi kemarin, tapi, rasanya telah terjadi lama. Saat Natsu membentak dan mengusir Lucy karena gadis itu memasuki tempat yang dilarangnya. Namun pada akhirnya, pria itu membawa kembali Lucy setelah menyelamatkannya dari monster yang Natsu sebut Deliora.

Mungkin karena itu, mungkin juga bukan. Lucy merasa hubungannya dengan Natsu sekarang tidak serumit dulu. Tidak semenakutkan dulu. Kini mereka layaknya teman yang kadang saling mengejek, juga kadang saling memuji satu sama lain -walaupun secara diam-diam-. Dan terlebih lagi, Lucy merasakan kelembutan yang tersembunyi di balik sisi kasar Natsu. Walaupun sulit untuk dipungkiri, Lucy juga menemukan sisi lemahnya. Kesedihannya. Meskipun Lucy tidak tahu kenapa.


	6. Chapter 6

"Natsu? Bisa masak? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, Lucy," ujar Happy dengan wajah berpikir serius.

"Aku juga, Happy. Sulit membayangkannya karena Natsu hanya bisa menghanguskan segalanya." Lucy berkata sembari tertawa ringan membuat Natsu berteriak protes kepadanya.

"Huh! Ceritanya tidak menarik!" gerutu Natsu. Dragon slayer api itu merenggut membelakangi Lucy.

"Kalau tidak suka, ya sudah tidak usah dengar. Aku bercerita untuk Happy," ujar Lucy, mengacuhkan Natsu yang sepertinya kesal padanya.

"Ayo, Happy! Kita lanjutkan. Jadi..."

"Arghhhhh! Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menjadikan si Pirang itu pangeran dan aku naga brengsek! Arggggggghhhh! Aku kesal!" amuk Natsu. Api mengobar di kepalanya yang sewarna sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau, Natsu? Jangan bakar rumahku!" amuk Lucy tak kalah berang.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pangerannya! Aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Hah? Kau tidak pantas jadi pangeran, Natsu! Kau pantasnya jadi barbarian!"

"He? Apa itu barbarian? Ah! Yang penting aku mau jadi pangeran penyelamatmu!"

"Kan dicerita kau sudah menyelamatkan Lucy, Natsu. Lagipula biasanya kau juga menyelamatkan Lucy, kan?" timpal Happy menginterupsi pertengkaran tak penting Natsu dan Lucy.

"Emmm... Kau benar juga. Tapi, itu berbeda! Aku tidak jadi pangeran!"

"Kau ngotot sekali, Natsu," gerutu Lucy sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja aku ngotot! Itu karena... Itu karena..." Natsu mulai kebingungan, mungkin kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Kau kan sudah sering menyelamatkan Lucy di dunia nyata," ujar Happy.

"Hem.. Kau benar," setuju Natsu sembari berpose seakan berpikir.

"Lucy juga sering bersamamu dan bergantung padamu," lanjut Happy.

"Kau benar, Happy. Lucy tidak bisa hidup tanpaku."

"Hey!" protes Lucy.

"Ya, tidak seperti Sting. Kau juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa Lucy, kan?"

"Hem, ya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, ya, ya," ucap Natsu entah sadar atau tidak.

Sementara Lucy tersentak, "Eh?"

"Tapi, herannya kenapa kalian tidak pernah berciuman, ya?" pancing Happy, akhirnya.

"Hem, hem. Kau benar. Aku juga heran kenapa aku dan Lucy tidak-"

Mengepul. Kepala Lucy mengepulkan asap seiring perkataan Natsu hasil pancingan Happy. Wajahnya merona, memerah seakan dia adalah tomat yang telah masak.

"Kalliiaaann swallliiinggg mwennyyuukaiiiii," goda Happy. Tak disangka, hal itu membuat wajah Natsu semerah Lucy.

"A-Aku.."

"Ah, Happy! Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan ceritanya! Aku juga punya ikan untuk camilanmu," seru Lucy tiba-tiba. Kucing biru itupun melupakan kejahilannya.

"Nah! Sampai mana tadi? Oh! Lucy tengah memakan kuenya..."

Lucy melirik Natsu yang hendak kembali tidur di sampingnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan tak dinyana, Natsu urung dan malah tiduran di lantai.

"Aku gerah," ucapnya.

"O-oh, ya." Lucy pun melanjutkan ceritanya sembari berusaha menurunkan suhu panas di pipinya. Juga mengabaikan gambaran wajah Natsu yang merona tadi.

Lucy masih melamun menatap cakenya saat sebuah tangan menembus tangannya.

"Ah! Erza, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hai, Lucy! Kau baik?" tanya Erza ramah. Lucy menjawab dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, Lucy. Karena aku, kau jadi kena marah Natsu," ucap Erza dengan berbisik. Wajahnya menunduk menatap tangannya yang tembus. Perempuan itu duduk di kursi sebelah Lucy, tetapi, Lucy tidak tahu apa Erza benar-benar duduk atau tidak.

"Jadi, itu benar kau, Erza?" Erza mengangguk pelan.

"Seharusnya, aku tidak mencoba menunjukkanmu itu terlalu cepat, kau jadi-"

"Tidak usah menyesal, Erza! Ini semua kesalahanku! Aku yang mengikutimu dan aku yang telah melanggar larangan Natsu. Kau tidak ada hubungannya."

"Tidak, Lucy! Aku bersalah. Aku salah. Aku sengaja menuntunmu ke sana," sangkal Erza, "aku memang berniat menuntunmu ke sana, tapi, aku tidak tahu Natsu akan ke sana juga saat itu."

"Ta-tapi kenapa, Erza?"

Erza terdiam lama dan Lucy menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Erza.

"Itu... Cheesecake buatan Natsu, ya?" tanya Erza, membuat Lucy terheran.

"Oh? Ya, tadi dia membuatnya. Enghh... Apa kau mau, Erza?" tawar Lucy, malu karena lupa menawari Erza.

"Aku ingin. Sangat ingin. Hanya saja kau tahu aku tidak bisa," jawab Erza dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. "Aku.. Sangat ingin. Dulu Natsu sering membuatnya tiap hari ulang tahunku bahkan hingga sekarang."

Lucy begitu ingin memeluk Erza saat menyadari air mata menetes dari mata coklat gadis itu. Lucy melihat rasa sedih dan tak berdaya yang sepertinya sudah sering Erza sembunyikan.

"E-Erza..." gumam Lucy penuh simpati. Disentuhnya tangan Erza yang kini terlihat jauh lebih transparan sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

Erza menatap Lucy lembut dan balik menggenggam tangan Lucy. Terasa hangat walau begitu samar. Namun begitu, ini pun sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Erza.

"Katakan padaku, Erza. Katakan kenapa kalian bisa jadi begini," pinta Lucy.

"Aku tahu kau selalu bertanya-tanya tentang kami, tapi, kumohon jangan berpikir Natsulah penyebabnya," ucap Erza. Tangannya membelai dagu Lucy yang diperban.

"Apakah ini sakit?"

"Ya, ini sakit. Jadi kumohon jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan karena rahangku sakit saat berbicara," ujar Lucy membuat Erza tertawa lepas.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, Lucy. Sangat ingin, tapi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

Lucy menatap Erza kesal dan bertanya, "tapi kenapa? Aku lelah dengan sikap kalian yang sok misterius!"

"Bisa dibilang, kami terikat janji."

"Janji?" beo Lucy.

"Ya, janji. Sekali kami berjanji, pantang kami melanggarnya," ujar Erza mematahkan semangat Lucy.

"Tapi, aku bisa memberitahumu satu dua hal," ucap Erza, "pertama, kami tidak pernah mati dan Natsu bukanlah pembunuh kami."

Lagi-lagi sangkalan itu, Lucy bosan dengan sangkalan mereka bukanlah hantu. Kalau begitu, mereka apa? Namun, Natsu bukan yang membunuh mereka. Lalu, siapa?

"Kedua," lanjut Erza sama sekali tidak memberi jeda pada Lucy untuk bertanya, "Natsu tidak pernah mempercayai itu. Jadi, kumohon, buat Natsu percaya."

'Kami bukan roh atau arwah karena kami tidak terpisah dengan raga kami sama sekali. Hanya saja, kekuatan kehidupan kami tersedot paksa...'

'Aku tahu kau sudah tahu kami adalah bangsa peri dan walaupun berdasarkan sejarah peri berasal dari malaikat yang terbuang sama seperti iblis, kami tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan Natsu...'

'Rasa kebencian, amarah, dan nafsu membunuh Natsu menyerap tenaga hidup kami. Hingga perlahan kami akan menghilang...'

'Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak pergi saja?!'

'Tidak bisa. Sudah kubilang, sekali berjanji kami pantang melanggarnya.'

Lucy tertunduk lesu di meja panjang perpustakaan. Percakapannya dengan Erza tadi membuat semuanya kian ruwet. Dia tidak menyangka, ternyata serumit ini hubungan mereka. Natsu dan 'hantu-hantu yang ternyata bukan hantu' itu.

Peri, iblis dan segalanya membuat kepala Lucy pusing. Dulu saat masih kecil, Lucy pernah berkata ingin bertemu peri suatu hari nanti, sekarang saat dewasa dia benar-benar bertemu dengan mereka. Namun, kenapa mereka tidak sebahagia seperti yang sering diceritakan di buku-buku?

Lucy kini tengah membaca buku tentang mitologi itu dengan lebih serius. Dibacanya dengan teliti bagian tentang peri atau elf juga tentang iblis. Di sana dijelaskan sama seperti yang Erza katakan.

Dulu, ada malaikat yang menentang Tuhan saat menciptakan Adam, manusia petama, Bapak dari para manusia. Ada beberapa malaikat lain yang setuju dengannya dan ikut menentang keberadaan Adam. Karena hal itu, mereka diusir dari surga.

Malaikat yang menyimpan dendam dan kebencian berubah menjadi iblis saat menyentuh bumi. Diapun meninggali neraka. Menjadi penguasanya untuk selamanya dan berjanji untuk menghancurkan manusia yang begitu dicintai Tuhan.

Sedang peri adalah malaikat yang juga diusir bersama iblis, tetapi, menyesal dan memohon maaf pada Tuhan. Mereka terlalu baik untuk menghuni neraka bersama iblis, tapi, terlalu berdosa untuk tetap tinggal di surga. Jadilah mereka tinggal di bumi dengan beberapa kekuatan malaikat dan beberapa sifat iblis. Bisa dikatakan peri memiliki sebagian sifat malaikat, kebaikan, rasa simpati, juga mungkin kekuatan walau seiring berjalannya waktu makin menghilang. Namun, mereka juga bisa seperti iblis, memiliki rasa benci, iri, dendam dan amarah. Semua tergantung pilihan yang mereka ambil.

Lucy tidak habis pikir, kenapa Erza, Gray, Wendy dan yang lainnya tidak pergi saja dari istana ini. Mungkin dengan meninggalkan Natsu, mereka bisa kembali hidup. Mungkin mereka bisa kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan hidup bahagia. Mungkin Gray dan Juvia bisa menikah dan Wendy bisa sekolah dan bermain layaknya anak seumurnya. Mungkin saja itu semua bisa terwujud jika saja mereka meninggalkan Natsu.

'Dan mungkin saja Natsu akan kesepian...'

Lucy mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba saja teringat Natsu. Logikanya berpikir, bahkan Natsu mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaan Erza dan yang lainnya. Natsu sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang mereka. Kalaupun Natsu juga bisa melihat mereka, dia tidak mempedulikannya.

'Dulu Natsu sering membuatnya di hari ulang tahunku...'

'Bahkan hingga sekarang.'

Lucy terdiam, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dia tahan. "Ah? Kenapa aku menangis?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Lucy mencoba menghapus air matanya yang terus saja keluar.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini. Makan malam sudah siap. Hey! Kenapa kau menangis?" Lucy menatap Natsu yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah bersisik merahnya merenggut heran mendapati Lucy menangis seorang diri.

'Kami tidak pernah mati...'

Lucy teringat dan menatap mata Natsu.

'Natsu tidak pernah mempercayai hal itu...'

Kini Lucy sadar saat menatap mata merah yang jika ditatap lebih dalam, ada kesedihan dibaliknya.

'Kenapa kau membuat cake hari ini?'

'Karena.. Aku hanya ingin...'

Semua kepingan ini, sudah mulai terlihat di mata Lucy. Hanya tinggal kepingan-kepingan penting yang membuat semua terlihat jelas dan kepingan-kepingan itu berada di tangan Natsu.

Natsu tersentak kaget saat Lucy tiba-tiba saja menerjang memeluknya. Untuk beberapa lama Lucy menangis tersedu-sedu dan Natsu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Saat sedu sedan Lucy mereda, Natsu bertanya, "Hey, kau kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa kau masih ketakutan karena semalam?"

Lucy meneteskan kembali air mata saat mendengar tuturan penuh khawatir dari seorang Natsu.

'Rasa kebencian, amarah, dan nafsu membunuh Natsu menyerap tenaga hidup kami...'

"Katakan!" Lucy menatap Natsu tegas.

"Eh? Apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanya Natsu bingung.

'Natsu Dragneel. Cahaya keluarga juga negeri. Teman seperjuangan dan pangeran muda yang paling dicinta. Sayang sinarmu redup lebih cepat. Semoga kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya.'

"Katakan semua kesedihanmu! Kau tidak akan sendirian selamanya, Natsu!" ucap Lucy tegas, dia tidak menerima penolakan meskipun itu dari Natsu. Meskipun Natsu akan mengusirnya seperti kemarin, Lucy akan kembali lagi dan tidak akan membiarkan Natsu sendirian.

"Ceritakan semua kesedihanmu dan akan kubantu kau untuk menghapus kutukanmu!"

To be Continued

Pojok curhat Author

Gomenne, buat yang udah review tapi ngga aku bales:'( aku uda baca ko dan review kalian bagai tabung gas 12kg yang bikin kompor semangatku nyala terus (eh?)

Pokoknya aku sayang kalian dan makasih juga udah nyempetin mampir. :-*

Maaf ngga bisa disebut satu-satu _a


	7. Chapter 7

Tangga melingkar yang mengarah ke menara tertinggi istana Natsu sungguh gelap. Hanya api di genggaman Natsu yang menjadi pemandu Lucy untuk melangkahi tiap anak tangga yang berselimut debu. Pun sarang laba-laba yang tergantung di langit-langit, entah berapa kali Lucy menghindarinya.

'Ceritakan semua kesedihanmu dan akan kubantu untuk menghapus kutukanmu!'

Entah keberanian dari mana Lucy berkata seperti itu pada Natsu. Meskipun awalnya Lucy bertekad tidak akan gentar walaupun Natsu mengusirnya lagi seperti kemarin, tapi, membayangkan amarah Natsu membuat nyalinya sempat ciut. Namun begitu, Lucy tetap mempertebal tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan Natsu.

'Kau... Ikut aku,' ucap Natsu kala itu dengan wajah datar yang menyeramkan. Natsu pun melepaskan pelukan Lucy dan berjalan cepat. Saat mengetahui Lucy tertinggal, Natsu berbalik dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya cepat. Sorot matanya yang tajam dan bibir yang sama sekali tak melengkung baik ke bawah maupun ke atas, membuat Lucy meringis.

Lucy sampai dihitungan ke 1203 saat Natsu membuka pintu di ujung menara. Dari sana, bulan purnama nampak lebih dekat dan bersinar walaupun awan nampak menggantung bersamanya. Untuk beberapa lama, mereka berdua menatap panorama langit malam serta hutan hitam. Sinar rembulan yang begitu lembut tak mampu mencapai kegelapan Hutan Hitam. Boro-boro melenyapkan tabir gelap yang menyelimuti hutan ini, menyinari pucuk daunnya saja rembulan tak mampu. Hal itu membuat Lucy berpikir, kutukan apa yang menyelimuti tempat ini?

"Seperti kau lihat, aku seperti hutan ini dan kau bulan itu," ujar Natsu di antara bisik angin dingin yang membelai telinga Lucy.

"Kau, bulan itu, seberapa terangnya tidak mampu menembus hutan ini," ucap Natsu sembari menatap ke kejauhan, "kegelapan hutan ini terlalu pekat, seperti diriku."

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan mata bulatnya, tak berapa lama, Natsu pun ikut menatap mata Lucy dan berkata, "tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan seperti bulan itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa kalian lakukan hanyalah diam."

Hati Lucy terasa bergetar menyakitkan mendengar penuturan Natsu. Ditundukkannya pandangannya dan menatap Hutan Hitam yang sekelam bayangan. Seperti itukah Natsu? Sekelam tempatnya bernaung? Menyadari itu tangan Lucy bergerak perlahan, menggenggam lembut tangan Natsu yang tengah mencengkram pembatas. Rasa hangatnya memberikan keberanian pada Lucy.

"Mungkin memang begitu," ujar Lucy pelan, "namun, diam bukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku bisa menemanimu seperti bulan itu yang selalu menemani hutan ini."

Natsu mengerjapkan matanya mendengar perkataan Lucy. Ditatapnya gadis itu yang masih menundukkan wajanya, kini menatap tangan mereka yang bertaut. Sesaat, ada rasa yang bergelenyar di dada Natsu, membuat pria itu menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Namun kemudian, Natsu berdecih.

"Ck! Sebentar lagi kau juga akan merengek minta dibebaskan," ejek Natsu seraya melepas genggaman Lucy.

Lucy mendongak menatap Natsu yang berpaling darinya. "Aku memang ingin pulang, tapi, saat aku melihat Natsu, aku menyadari kau kesepian dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Rasa berdenyut yang menyakitkan mencengkram hati Natsu. Bolehkah Natsu berharap? Namun, setelah semua yang dilaluinya, Natsu tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi olehnya.

Kalau begitu, kenapa Natsu menyekap Lucy? Saat Raja Jude tersesat ke istananya, Natsu berniat melepaskannya saat dia sadar. Namun, kenapa dia menahan Lucy untuk tinggal dengannya? Kenapa saat pertama menatap mata caramel penuh amarah Lucy, Natsu tidak ingin melepaskannya?

Natsu, dari hatinya yang kini entah berada di mana, menginginkan Lucy untuk menemaninya. Dia lelah seorang diri menghadapi kebencian yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Dia lelah menghadapi kegilaan bersama para hantu yang menghuni istananya. Dia lelah dengan kesendirian dan kesepiannya.

"Natsu, kalau aku tidak bisa menghapus kutukanmu, aku bisa hidup berama kutukanmu itu. Aku akan terus di sampingmu," bisik Lucy.

Natsu tertawa pelan, bukan karena dia senang, hanya saja dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan saat gadis itu berkata demikian. Kata-kata yang tidak pernah Natsu bayangkan akan diungkapkan oleh siapapun.

"Terserah kau saja, Luce," ujar Natsu pada akhirnya. Mereka berdua pun diselimuti keheningan lagi. Rasa tenang yang mengambang di antara mereka membuat udara terasa lebih ringan untuk dihirup. Walaupun dingin, kehangatan menjalar dari tangan mereka yang bertaut.

"Etto, Natsu, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Kau sudah bertanya, Luce." Lucy cemberut mendengar jawaban Natsu. Dikembungkannya kedua pipinya.

"Mou, bukan itu maksudku."

Natsu tertawa melihat wajah Lucy yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Gadis itu memang lucu saat cemberut seperti sekarang. (Em.. Natsu, kurasa lucu bukan kata yang tepat,-author)

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Luce?" tanya Natsu saat tawanya mereda. Ditatapnya Lucy yang salah tingkah dan terkesan gugup.

"Etto, bolehkah aku bertanya, apakah Natsu yang dilukisan itu adalah kau, Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan tergagap. Wajahnya pucat mungkin karena takut.

Natsu terdiam. Dia tahu Lucy sempat melihat lukisan-lukisan di ruangan itu dan dia juga sempat berpikir Lucy pasti akan menanyakannya. Namun, saat pertanyaan itu datang, Natsu ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"E-etto, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya tak apa," tambah Lucy cepat saat menyadari Natsu terdiam.

Natsu terdiam, hanyut dalam pikirannya. Saat Lucy mengira Natsu tidak akan menjawabnya, Natsu berkata, "ya, itu aku."

"Tapi kenapa di sana dikatakan kau sudah meninggal?" Lucy mengigit lidahnya, menyesal karena merasa terlalu antusias menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin menyakiti Natsu.

"Karena saat itu aku memang mati, Luce." Natsu berbalik menghadap Lucy sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Mungkin," lanjut Natsu setelah menghela napas, "mungkin kau memang harus tahu asal-usul makhluk yang tinggal bersamamu ini."

Lucy mendongak menatap wajah Natsu, digigitnya bibir bawahnya kala melihat ekspresi sedih di sana.

"Jangan gunakan kata makhluk, Natsu," ucap Lucy.

"Hahaha, ya. Aku akan menceritakan asal-usul diriku."

"300 tahun yang lalu, saat umurku baru 17 tahun..."

Aku adalah pangeran dari Kerajaan Vermillion. Anak kedua dari Pangeran Tua Igneel. Sang Raja, paman Atlas Flame begitu menyayangiku dan kakakku, Zeref, hingga dia melupakan anaknya sendiri, Acnologia.

"Natsu-chan, kau sedang apa, nak?"

"Paman, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan suffix 'chan'. Aku sedang membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Erza," kataku sembari mengocok krim keju. Kucelupkan ujung jari telunjuk ke krim itu lalu menjilatnya, rasanya pas.

"Oh iya, Erza-chan ulang tahun hari ini. Kau perhatian sekali pada Erza-chan, apa kau suka padanya?" ucap paman yang membuat bulu kudukku langsung meremang.

"Paman bercanda? Aku suka gadis brutal dan sadis seperti dia? Tidak, tidak," sangkalku mentah-mentah sembari mengocok adonan krim itu lebih cepat.

"Oy, Natsu! Jangan beritahu Juvia aku sembunyi di sini! Paman juga!" Gray tiba-tiba muncul dan bersembunyi di lemari. Dari jendela, kulihat Juvia berteriak memanggilnya di halaman belakang.

"Natsu, apa sudah selesai? Biar aku dan Wendy bantu," tawar Lisanna yang langsung memakai celemek sepertiku.

Aku, walaupun hanya pangeran kerajaan kecil yang tidak memiliki kesempatan menjadi raja, begitu bahagia saat itu. Aku dikelilingi teman dan keluarga yang begitu menyayangiku. Rakyat kerajaan Vermilion pun begitu, setiap berkeliaran di luar istana, mereka menyambut hangat kedatanganku bagai keluarga mereka sendiri. Hingga kemudian mereka memberiku gelar 'Beloved Prince'.

Namun, semua hidup penuh kebahagiaan itu tak lama kurasakan. Di umurku yang ke 18, aku sakit parah.

"Sampai kapan kau menjadi mayat hidup seperti ini, Flame-head?!" tanya Gray suatu pagi. Jika saja aku tahu umurku tidak lama lagi, aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun, aku malah tersenyum.

"Kau akan menyesal saat aku sudah sembuh, Gray."

"Natsu-san, aku bawakan obat." Wendy memasuki kamarku dengan nampan berisi oba-obatan pahit di tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Wendy. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat kakakku?"

"Zeref-san? Kulihat tadi dia membawa banyak buku ke perpustakaan, mungkin untuk dia baca di tempat kerjanya," jawab Wendy. Dituangkannya labu-labu berisi cairan menjijikan yang harus kutenggak.

Setelah hampir muntah karena obat-obatan itu, aku berkata, "tolong sampaikan pada kakakku, jangan sampai dia terlalu lelah bekerja. Ini perintah dari adik paling tampannya."

Sayangnya, pesan itu baru terbalaskan saat aku mati. Aku tidak bisa bilang langit ikut bersedih karena kematianku, tapi, saat itu tengah badai dan Zeref-nii basah kuyup saat memasuki kamarku. Setidaknya itu hal terakhir yang kuingat.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Zeref-nii menghidupkanku kembali dengan sihir hitam yang aku tidak tahu dia pelajari dari mana. Karena selama hidup, yang aku tahu Zeref-nii hanya tertarik pada tanaman herbal dan dunia kedokteran. Kuingat saat kecil dia pernah berkata bahwa ingin menyelamatkan hidup orang-orang. Namun, kupikir bukan berarti menghidupkannya juga.

"Zeref-nii," panggilku. Aku merasa tubuhku terbuat dari kocokan krim keju dan kepalaku seberat bola timah. Aku hanya bisa menatap Zeref-nii yang tersenyum bahagia. Air matanya membanjiri pipinya.

"Akhirnya, akhirnya. Natsu..." Tangisan Zeref-nii bergema di dinding ruangan yang kuingat adalah tempat Zeref-nii mengurung diri bersama pekerjaannya. Aku tertidur di lantainya, di sekelilingku lilin-lilin bersinar lemah.

Zeref-nii memelukku erat, membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang entah telah berapa lama tidak kurasakan. Air matanya membasahi bahuku yang sepertinya tidak memakai baju. Ketika aku mulai bisa merasakan tubuhku, aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku untuk memeluknya. Namun, saat itulah aku menyadari sebilah pedang menghunus punggung Zeref-nii.

Zeref-nii tersungkur di sampingku. Darahnya mengucur deras, tapi, Zeref-nii masih hidup. Aku masih belum bisa bergerak dan pikiranku masih kabur, tapi, aku tahu yang menyerang Zeref-nii adalah kakak sepupuku, Acnologia.

"Acnologia! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Zeref-nii sembari mencoba mengatur napasnya. Pastilah dia tahu, semakin panik semakin nyawanya terancam.

"Itu hanya ucapan selamat karena kau telah berhasil menghidupkan adikmu yang bodoh itu."

Aku tahu Acnologia tidak menyukaiku dan Zeref-nii, tapi, aku tidak tahu dia bisa bertindak sejauh ini.

"Aku bingung harus mengucapkan selamat atau menghukummu karena telah melakukan sihir hitam, jadi, aku biarkan saja pedangku yang memutuskannya," lanjut pria itu. Saat itu, kusadari aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya bagai asap. Aroma kejahatan yang tidak pernah kucium sebelumnya membuatku mual kala itu.

"Kau yang mengajariku sihir ini," ucap Zeref-nii, "kau yang memberiku buku sihir itu."

"Ya, dan aku benci saat kau menguasai semuanya. Kupikir saat ayah tahu kau menguasai sihir dia akan langsung memenggalmu, tapi, dia malah memujimu dan menyuruh semua orang mempelajarinya juga," ujar Acnologia, kebencian tercetak di wajahnya, "beda denganku saat ayah mengetahuiku hanya membuka buku sihir itu, dia langsung mengusir dan melepas gelar 'Pangeran Mahkota'-ku!"

"Kau harusnya mati bersama adikmu," desis Acnologia seraya menyabetkan kembali pedangnya.

Kupikir akan melihat kepala Zeref-nii menggelinding. Namun, ternyata pedang Acnologia terpental membentur bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kakak.

"Kau curang karena memakai sihir, Zeref."

Itukah sihir? Tak berani bertanya, aku hanya bisa menatap wajah Zeref-nii yang semakin memucat. Peluh bercucuran di dahinya dan darah masih mengucur dari punggungnya.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Acnologia yang telah bersiap dengan belatinya. Tunggu! Bukan belati yang dia pegang. Itu adalah kuku-kukunya yang memanjang bagai cakar monster.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa menggunakan sihir, huh?"

Zeref-nii memelototkan matanya kala melihat cakar Acnologia. "Acnologia! Kau telah melakukan sihir terlarang! Hentikan, kau bisa berubah menjadi monster!" teriak Zeref-nii yang malah dibalas tawa.

"Bukannya kau juga melakukan sihir terlarang untuk menghidupkan kembali adikmu tercinta, Zeref onii-san?" ejek Acnologia. Diapun menerjang Zeref-nii dengan kecepatan bagai bukan manusia. Cakarnya menyerang tiap bayangan hitam Zeref-nii bertubi tubi. Walaupun aku bodoh, aku tahu Zeref-nii tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk mempertahankan sihirnya. Lalu, saat tenaganya habis dan Acnologia mencekik lehernya, aku hanya bisa berteriak menyebut nama kakakku tanpa mampu berbuat banyak.

"Ah... Kau begitu lemah, Zeref," hina Acnologia. Zeref-nii menggeliat berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di lehernya.

"Lihatlah, Natsu. Kakak tercintamu yang telah menghidupkanmu kembali. Dia kini tengah sekarat dihadapanmu."

Aku belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, tapi, aku mulai merasakan panas menjalar di setiap inchi tubuhku. Emosiku memuncak seiring panas membara yang membakar tubuhku. Aku ingin menyelamatkan kakakku dan aku akan melakukannya. Persetan dengan tubuh zombieku ini.

Kemudian, saat tubuhku melesat menerjang Acnologia, harusnya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak berubah menjadi zombie. Melainkan menjadi monster seperti dirinya sekarang.

To Be Continued

Pojok Curhat Author

Satu kata. KELUPAAN! aku apdet ch 7 di wattpad udah beberapa hari yang lalu, cuman gegara sinyal keburu nyungsleb, apdet di sini ditunda. Eh, malah bablas!

Gomen sekali!

Terimakasih yang udah review Chapter kemarin :D


End file.
